Percy Jackson One Shots
by Morgenstern128
Summary: A collection of one shots about all the characters in Percy Jackson. Ideas all excepted. This story is co-written by myself and my friend who I call Grumps.
1. Promises

**_This is a co-write between myself and Grumpycat211. This is a collection of one shots, so please review or pm either of us with suggestions for stories, we are going to take all of them, and try to use them. They can be with any characters or ships from Percy Jackson. This is our first one shot collection so bear with us! Thank you! Enjoy!_**

Promises

I tapped my foot against the floor nervously, waiting for Chiron to return from the fields.

Earlier today Chiron had asked to speak with me after lunch, and here I was. But Chiron? Still out running in the fields.

As I waited my mind kept returning to the reason he wanted to talk with me. I hoped it was for a quest. It had been a while.

"Percy, good, good you came!" Chiron exclaimed upon seeing me as he walked in the door. _Uh huh. I've been here for half an hour waiting for you,_ I thought. I mean, of course I came. He asked me to. The centaur walked around his desk to stand behind it and I stood up across from him.

"I assume you have been wondering why I asked you here," Chiron began.

"Yes, actually, I have been," I cut in, wincing at the unintended attitude in my voice. Oops.

"There is a quest that you have been chosen for," he continued, ignoring my comment. My heart soared at the idea of going on an adventure.

"Where to?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know more.

"Crete." And there goes my heart, plummeting into the ground.

"Crete. As in where the Minotaur is? That Crete?" I asked, my voice rising at the end. The Minotaur had attacked my mother and I when I first came to camp, almost killing us. I wouldn't be able to face it again, my nightmares would take over. I shuttered at the mere thought of looking at the beast.

"There has been trouble with the Minotaur and the gods have been pushing us to send someone to handle it," Chiron told me, explaining the need to send someone there questing in the first place.

I tried to push my fears out of the way, wanting to make the gods and my father proud. I could do this. I could do this. I could do this. I repeated this in my head like a mantra. Annabeth was always telling me to have a mantra. I guess I found one.

"Your father wanted you to do this," Chiron added. Well, that pushed the fear right out of the picture.

"I'll do it!" I immediately burst out, while my mentor just stood there with an idle smile playing across his lips.

"I expected you would. The boat leaves at sunrise tomorrow, be there," he finished before walking outside and leaving me floored in his office. What the hell had I just signed up for?

And sunrise? Damn.

 **Time Jump – Two hours later**

I knocked on the door to of Athena cabin, knowing Annabeth had come here after dinner, as she always did, even if I wasn't there myself. I had been running around camp, gathering weapons and packing, basically majorly procrastinating. I was dreading saying goodbye to Annabeth, not because I thought it would be our last goodbye, but because I knew how angry she would be for taking this quest. She knew, just like everyone else, how dangerous it was to go to Crete these days. I also knew that she would throw a ton of statistics at me, giving me reasons not to go on the quest I was already going on, and scaring the shit out of me.

"Come in," I voice called faintly through the door.

I walked in and flinched, seeing the sight I knew was coming, but wasn't ready for. She was sitting in the middle of a big ring of books and maps, all showing Crete.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said, trying to ease the tension in the room as I sat down next to her.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, not turning to face me. I sighed. This was obviously upsetting her.

I didn't even have a good excuse. Grover was gone on a quest of his own and I had no one else to say goodbye to here.

"Now. That is why I came here," I replied, teasing her. But I was worried now. Annabeth was the smartest person I had ever met, and she hadn't realized that. I started slowly rubbing circles on her back, trying to soothe her. I felt her shiver and chuckled. Even mad at me she reacted to my touch.

"Oh yeah. Of course," she whispered, embarrassed. I wish I could see how red her face was.

"I have been researching Crete and the Minotaur again, and…" she stopped. Then she quickly spun around and buried her face in my chest, starting to silently cry. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on top of her head, a million thoughts running through my head.

Annabeth never cried. Never. I had seen her cry once in the entire time I had known her, and that had been happy crying when I told her I loved her, but this was sad and scared crying, and it shared the shit out of me. I tried to stay calm for her though.

"That bad, huh?" I asked lightly, trying to ease her nerves.

"Yeah Percy, that bad," she replied, pulling herself back together and wiping her tears away.

We stayed silent for a moment, each of us lost in our own thoughts before Annabeth spoke again. "Promise me something Percy," she said somberly.

"Anything, Wise Girl," I told her on response.

"Promise to come back to me?" she asked, as if she needed confirmation.

I pulled her in for a long slow kiss. "I will keep coming back to you for as long as I am alive. I promise," I told her, completely serious.

The Annabeth slumped against me, "When did we become that couple?" she joked, immediately lightening the mood and dispersing the remaining tension from the room.

"No clue," I told her as we both chuckled, her laughs reverberating through me and mine her.

 **Time Jump – The next morning**

 **Annabeth:**

As Percy waved to me from the back of the boat as it sailed away. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to him. That he would have to break his promise.

I forced a smile onto my face, even though I knew that Percy would realize it was fake, and waved back slowly. He had to come back. He promised, and Percy never broke his promises.

As the boat disappeared into the horizon, the thought kept repeating in my head. He would come back. He would come back. He would come back. I said it over and over to myself, my mantra. One of the ones Percy was always making fun of me for having.

 **Time Jump – Two years later**

I had a new mantra now. I shouldn't have let him go. I shouldn't have let him go. I shouldn't have let him go.

I should have made him stay with me.

It had been two years since Percy had left for Crete, two and a half since he was declared dead, and we held a memorial for him at camp, his father and my mother showing up to it. Athena had only come for me though, and I knew it.

I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have let him go. I shouldn't have let him go.

Percy had broken his promise. He hadn't come back to me.

I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have let him go.

No one understood. My father and step family were all clueless about my world and probably just thought I was way too hung up on a boyfriend who had dumped me. And I hadn't been able to get myself to return to Camp Half-Blood since he had died. There were too many painful memories haunting that place that I had once called home. So I grieved alone, never getting over it, never talking about it, and barely talking at all.

I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have let him go.

A loud knocking on my front door brought me back to my sad reality. My family was gone so I had to get it. Great.

I didn't even bother changing out of my bathrobe or brushing my hair, I just walked down the stairs and opened the door.

And then I was staring directly into the eyes of my long dead boyfriend and the only boy I would ever love.

 **Percy:**

When the door opened I was greeted by the most beautiful face in the world. My Wise Girl. My Annabeth. My love.

She was standing in the doorway in a bathrobe, her hair messy, and her red, puffy eyes filled with tears.

When she saw me her face took a rollercoaster of emotions.

Shock, sadness, fear, they all crossed her face before she finally landed on anger.

Fury blazed up in her eyes as she looked at me, "WHICH GOD ARE YOU? WHICH GOD? Pretending to be my dead boyfriend. Which one?" she almost whispered the last part, after blowing her voice out on the beginning shouting.

 _Of course. Everyone thinks I'm dead._

"It's me, Percy. It's really me Wise Girl," I said, my eyes filling with tears as I looked at her for the first time in forever, finally hearing her voice.

Annabeth's face morphed into disbelief as she heard her nickname that only I called her. Then joy, and then she filled with love.

Then she tackled me off of the front steps, and onto the ground. Then she kissed me, and I reveled in the taste of her, and the feeling of her lip on mine. "It's really you, Seaweed brain!" she breathed, finally pulling back from me. I pulled her close to me, both of us still on the ground.

"Of course it's me. I made a promise didn't I?" I said, not letting go of her.

Then my Wise Girl started crying for the third time since I had met her. "I thought you were dead. We all did!" She said, disentangling herself from me and sitting up in the grass.

"Yeah, well so did I at one point," I told her as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair as we sat there, a content pair of people, finally being with the one we love the most for the first time in years. We must have looked odd to her neighbors though.

"I love you so much Annabeth," I told her, remembering the days when I would have given my life to have told her that one more time.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," she whispered back, making my heart swell with love.

 ** _Review on this please. There will be another soon, but please give us some ideas, we want to know what you want to read. Thanks! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	2. Message in a Bottle

**_Okay, so we have gotten a few ideas for one shots and I want to thank all of you who have given us ideas. This is not a one shot inspired by anyone's idea, but I have been bouncing it around in my head for days and I just wanted to write it. I also want to clarify that this is a collection of one shots. It is not a story, so each chapter is a new story that does not connect to the previous one. Enjoy!_**

Message in a Bottle

I walked along the shoreline, letting the waves wash over my feet as they came in. It was late at night, maybe ten, and the beach was completely empty. I shouldn't have been here either, but I just needed to get away.

I had had to climb a fence to even get onto the beach, but for once I didn't care about breaking the rules. My mom's boyfriend, Gabe, had come in super drunk earlier and had started shouting at my mom and I before he had passed out.

I had hated to leave my mom there, but she had told me to leave, to go clear my head, knowing how much I hated Gabe.

So I had come here. It was a newer beach, so I hadn't been to it before, but water always calmed me down, especially the ocean, and I needed calming.

I thought back to my life before Gabe entered the picture. It had been quiet and peaceful, even if my mother and I had some financial struggles. We went to the beach all the time, neither of us being able to stay away from the ocean, and we had been happy.

Now I was stuck with Gabe, who I knew for a fact didn't love my mom. And she didn't love him either. I had confronted her once about it and she had said that he was a good thing for us, before leaving quickly. But he wasn't good for us. He was terrible. He didn't bring in money, just added another person to have to pay for. His gambling and drinking habits often kept him out much later at night than he had come in today, and much drunker.

He was also violent, always shouting at us and calling me pathetic and useless. I was constantly scared for my mom, who spent all day with him, because I thought that I would come back from school and see her lying on the floor, Gabe having had too much to drink and hitting her. I was surprised he hadn't already.

I sighed and stopped walking, letting the water lap at my toes and ankles, before something shimmering in the moonlight caught my eye. I walked toward it, pushing all thoughts of Gabe out of my mind, trying to actually calm myself down, knowing I would have to go home to him soon.

I reached the object and saw that it was a glass bottle. I scoffed, Gabe leaving my mind for now. _And I bet there's a message in it too._ Sure. I picked it up though, thinking I would throw it away. It was still a glass bottle on the beach, and I would care for the beach as long as I lived.

I began walking toward the blue garbage cans near the fence, but when I swung my arms something in the bottle jangled around.

I picked up speed, running back to the fence and hopping over, before I raced back to my mother's and my apartment. I had hoped to stay out later, but now my curiosity was peaked and I needed to be able to see what was in the bottle. Maybe it was a message.

When I got into the apartment I stopped in my tracks, taking my shoes off so I didn't wake anyone up, before continuing. I moved further into the apartment, into the main room and saw Gabe asleep on the couch. _Good for you mom,_ I thought. I kept going until I hit what was our kitchen.

I set the bottle down on the counter, before rummaging into the cupboard for some of the blue cookies mom had made for me. If I was going to stay up and see what was in that bottle then I needed fuel.

"Ugh. Bring me that bottle boy!" Gabe half shouted and half groaned from the couch, pointing to my bottle.

"It's not filled with beer, it's just an empty bottle," I told him, trying to stay clam at his demands. It didn't matter though, because he had already fallen asleep and was snoring.

I took the blue food and crept by my mom's room, not wanting to wake her up from her hard earned and well deserved sleep. Then I was at my room. Well, more like a large closet, but it worked for my purposes.

When I got into my room I carefully shut the door behind me, locking it for extra measure. I then flopped down onto my bed and took a bite out of a cookie, savoring the sweetness of it. I ate a few more cookies before getting down to business.

I held the bottle in my hand, an opaque green glass bottle, probably meant for decoration. I shook it a few times, pressing my ear to the glass, trying to hear what was in it. I could hear a small metal object clanging around and a softer rustle, probably paper.

 _Well damn._ I guess there is a message in it.

When I tried to open it though, that is where the problem came. It had a beer cap kind of top to it, but not the easy twistable type, so I couldn't get it off with my hands.

I left my room again, trying to be quiet as I returned to the kitchen, planning to grab a bottle opener and retreat back to my room again. But no, because someone high up in the universe, maybe the god of misfortune, decided that my life wasn't hard enough already, so when I entered the kitchen guess who was there.

If you guessed Gabe than you are smart and reasonable. But who ever said life was reasonable? Gabe was there, yes, but my mother was too. Shit.

I tried to back up, hoping that neither of them noticed me, but nope. There goes the gods again. Why do they hate me?

"What are you sneaking about for boy?" a very hungover Gabe shouted at me, his beady eyes squinting at me. This caused my mom to turn around and look at me. She looked surprised to see me home so early, probably not having expected me to be back for a few hours. That was what I usually did.

"Answer me boy!" Gabe shouted again, getting impatient with me. Mus not be that bad of a hangover if he can shout.

Now I was stuck. Mom was here so I couldn't just say I was looking for a bottle opener, because that would make it seem like I was trying to sneak a drink. I couldn't explain it to them either though, because then Gabe would start shouting that I was lying and made the whole thing up to cover up an empty bottle that I had drunk.

Shit, shit, shit.

"I…uh…I was just coming in here for a…fork! Yeah, a fork. I need it for my uh…food," I managed to get out. I don't even know if you can consider that English. I figured I might be able to open the bottle cap with a fork if I pushed hard enough.

"Oh. Okay honey. Here," my mom replied, handing me a fork from the drawer. Thank the gods for her absolute trust. I did feel bad for betraying it though.

I then practically sprinted back to my room with the fork, eager to get out of there. _Smooth Percy. Real smooth._

When I was finally in the safely and relative comfort of my own room I jammed two of the forks prongs under the cap of the bottle and pushed the handle of the fork down hard.

The cap popped off, flying against the wall of my room and making a loud zinging noise followed by a thud. Shit.

"Percy, dear? What was that noise?" my mom called from the other room.

"I just tripped is all mom," I replied, cursing myself over and over. I don't know why, but I really didn't want anyone to see the bottle. It just seemed…wrong for someone else to have it. I might just be going crazy though.

"Are you okay then?" my mom called back, still in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom!" I shouted through the thin walls, wanting her to stop calling to me so I could see what was in the bottle.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Gabe shouted, his deep voice joining ours in the apartment. My blood boiled at someone telling my mother to shut up but I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

Then I turned back to the bottle and dumped it upside down over my bed. The little metal object fell out right away, but I had to use my fingers to pull out the piece of paper.

The metal object turned out to be a small key, like the kind a diary would have.

The paper intrigued me though. It read, in a neat cursive: _Hello to whoever is reading this. I'm not actually sure if anyone will read this, but I am giving it a shot anyway. If you do find this than text or call me at 732-789-5647. I await your correspondence. And in the meantime, the key opens the gates to Camp Half-Blood, the camp I go to. I thought you might want to check it out sometime if you are even somewhat close. Maybe we could meet there. Bye!_

I read over the note again. This was real. A message in a bottle, telling whoever found it to get in touch. And she lived near me, assuming it was a she, although from the amount of exclamation points I would guess it was. I knew Camp Half-Blood too. I went there a year ago, during the summer. It was really close and was only ages 15-17, so it meant she was around my age. Shit.

I took out my phone and typed in the number on the paper, planning on texting the mystery girl.

 _Hey. I found your note. Thanks for the key, I loved that camp. I'm Percy, and I think we live near each other. I'm sixteen. Text me back when you get this, I guess._

I hit send and then wished I could undo it. I'm so stupid. It could be a cute girl and I just texted her that. And I probably shouldn't have told her that much about me, but oh well. If she wanted to rob me then she would be disappointed with what there was to take.

Then I fell asleep. It had been a long day.

 **Time Jump – The next morning at school**

"Grover! Dude! You will literally never guess what happened yesterday!" I shouted at my disabled friend as I ran after him in the hallway.

"What?" he asked, now that I had caught up to him. I preceded to tell him all about the bottle and the note and the girl. His mouth slowly gaped wider I as told my story, obviously not believing me.

"Dude. Shit. If that's true you could have a serious babe on the other end of your line!" he said when I was finally done. I just rolled my eyes. Idiot.

Then my phone and I binged. I grinned when I looked at the screen, seeing that it was the mystery number.

 _Hey Percy. I'm Annabeth. And yeah, I guess we do live close to each other. That's so cool, and you found my bottle too! I should have listened to my friend and done that a while ago. Either way, use the key and meet me at Half-Bloods obstacle course Wednesday at six. By the way, I'm sixteen too._

I showed Grover the text and his eyes got really wide. "Totally a babe," he finally said. I ignored him and typed back: _Awesome. I'll see you there Annabeth._

Today was Monday, so I only had to wait two days. Easier said than done.

 **Time Jump – Four Years Later**

It was my wedding day. Damn. Honestly never saw this coming.

That Tuesday night turned out to be the best night of my life. Annabeth and I hit it off right away and now, four years later, were getting married. Damn.

I was having some serious butterflies in my stomach, but when I saw Annabeth walking down the aisle they all disappeared. She looked amazing. There weren't even words.

She approached the alter and I grabbed her hands. I missed everything the officiant said, I was so focused on her.

We had decide to keep out vows super short, seeing as this was not a big ceremony at all. We might as well have eloped. Only my mom, having finally gotten rid of Gabe, and her father were there.

"I am so glad you sent that bottle out that day. I would have missed out on the most amazing girl if you hadn't. I love you Annabeth," I said, Annabeth was crying, happy tears, and she began her vows.

"I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you. You were standing shyly by the lake, and I remember thinking, 'That is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.' I wish I had met you sooner, so I could have had even more time to spend with you. You are my forever Percy. I love you." I was crying now too.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The officiant said. "You may kiss the bride." I didn't waste any time, swooping in to kiss her. Then we laughed, ready to start our lives together.

 ** _So please review, we love your suggestions. I am currently working on an awesome archery suggestion that was requested and I am excited for that. My co-author is also working on something, so stay tuned. Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	3. Back to the Basics

**Hey guys, so we are back. My co-writer is getting swamped with ridiculous amounts of schoolwork, and is taking a really long time to write her chapter, so it's me, Morgenstern, back at it again! Either way, she is the one writing a cool superhero/alternate reality one shot and i'm sorry to whoever requested it. It will be coming though. This was requested by Death Fury. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Back to the Basics**

"Steady hand Mr. Jackson!" he called out for the thousandth time. This is what I get for telling Annabeth that I wanted to get better at archery. I brought this upon myself. I am a stupid human being.

"That is easier said than done. And stop calling me Mr. Jackson! You're not that much older than me!" I snapped back, to tired and done with this guy to care that I could very likely die for saying that.

"Yeah, sure. Just a few… thousand years older!" he shouted back, making that mocking frowny face. Oh boy. Here we go again.

"Just because I look like I am your age doesn't mean I am. I am more powerful than you, more important, and way better looking. Much different. Remember that," he said, flipping his hair and then pointing his golden finger at me. Then he turned his finger to the target a hundred feet away. "Hit that, even the outside, and we can stop for today," he told me, walking to the side where the bench was.

I eyed the target, thinking about how stupid I was to ask Annabeth if she could find someone to help me get better at this. I mean, I loved her, but she was a total mother's girl. She was one of the very few campers who actually communicated with their parents. So of course she told Athena what I had asked, who proceeded to tell my father, and when Apollo got in trouble again, he gave the idea to Zeus, and here I was, being taught archery by the patron god of it. Fun.

Apollo seemed thrilled about the whole arrangement, if they had decided to change the definition of thrilled to "Stealing Mr. D's wine and getting as drunk as possible for a god so you don't have to deal with 'teaching hopeless kids about archery.'" Yeah, and the last part was a direct quote. Apollo seemed positively delighted to be stuck here for a week trying to teach me how to hit a still target.

I sighed, shaking my head. What did I care if he was happy of not? Serves him right for thinking I was the lightning thief. I cleared my head though, and raised the bow again, my sore arms protesting. I took aim, or whatever I had that passed for it, and let the arrow flow. It flew right next to the target, too close to not have hit it.

Apollo shot up and raced over to the target, examining the side. Then he came back, looking relieved. "The arrow grazed the side, leaving a small cut in the wood. You technically hit it. Now go, dear Zeus, just go," he told me, seeming overjoyed to get rid of me.

I didn't complain though. Just threw the bow at him, hoping he wouldn't explode at my petulance and ran to the dining hall. I had been woken from my peaceful sleep by that idiot and he had not let me eat anything, claiming that "The sooner you become less terrible, the sooner I can leave." So I had not eaten all day. Not even a nibble.

Plus, I wanted to see Annabeth so I could tell her how badly she had screwed me. She probably wouldn't see a problem with Apollo teaching me, she might even be a little jealous, but she didn't have to spend all day with him did she? Nope. She did not.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I had looked all over camp for Annabeth and she wasn't in any of our places, or any of her places. I don't know why, but I was kind of getting the feeling that she was hiding from me. I didn't matter now though because I had to go back to the archery range and try not to make a fool of myself in front of a god.

When I got there I was greeted by Apollo, who was already there. I stayed in the shadows of the trees, watching him as he waited for me. He was standing back from the area where I shot from, probably about two hundred feet from the target and he was just launching arrows at it to pass the time. I was enraptured by it though.

He was so graceful and fluid in his movements, there was no stopping from when he reached into the quiver for a new arrow to when he released it and did it all again. But that wasn't even the part that captivated me the most.

Every single arrow hit the target in the same spot, directly in the center of the bulls eye.

Every single one.

I watched as an arrow split the previous one in half, and then the next split that one in half. I watched for a few minutes, seeing an entire quiver of arrows do that, and I don't even know how many arrows before that.

When the quiver emptied Apollo looked around, probably pissed that I was late. Then he saw me lingering at the tree line and an arrogant smirk grew on his face. "Questioning your sexuality Jackson?" ha called out. I flushed, trying to form a good comeback, or even an acceptable one.

Apollo waited, the smirk only growing wider across his tanned face. Then I gave up on trying to find a comeback and simply settled on, "Shut up." He grinned at me.

"Nice one. That really put me in my place," He said giving me a mocking thumbs up.

"Yeah. Your place. Which is a million time more important than mine," I replied, sick of him. So what if he was a god? Was he the one to save the whole world a few times? Nope. Who did? Me. So I could care less about his pretentious attitude.

"Yup, that place," Apollo said, popping the p. How could one person carry so much stupid around?

It was beyond me. It was probably beyond Zeus himself.

"Ooookay. Let's get back to it. We are going to stay out here until you manage to land an arrow in the bulls eye," he told me, reverting to instructor mode.

I groaned. We would be here for a while. "We're going to be out here all night then, and probably into the late morning," I said, voicing my thoughts to the god.

"We better not be. I have a sun to get across the sky. I don't think Helios can fulfill my duties any longer."

"Yeah, well he might have to," I snapped back. I couldn't believe how bad my luck was. All of the people in the world who Annabeth could have found to teach me archery, she somehow had to be able to get Apollo.

"Percy. Listen to me. All you need to do is hit one bull's eye. Then I get to leave and hopefully never set foot in this terrible camp again," Apollo sighed. Screw him. Screw him for thinking he could push me around in my camp. Screw him for thinking he could insult the place I called home. Just screw him.

"Now. Stop insulting me in your head and get to shooting," he said, calling me out on my thoughts.

I sighed and got to work, hoping I would be done with this soon. I was so very wrong.

 **Time Jump - Seven hours later, 3:00 AM**

 **Apollo:**

I groaned as Percy missed another shot. At least he was hitting the target now. Just not the bull's eye he needed to hit.

I had come here, kind of pissed that I had to be some kid's tudor, but also optimistic that I could be gone soon. I mean, I was teaching Percy Jackson. This kid saved the world more than once. I figured I would toss a bow in his hands, give him a few pointers, he'd be set and I would be on my way.

I was so very, very wrong.

This kid was so bad at archery I couldn't even comprehend it. It had literally taken him two days to even graze the target. I had lost any hope for him to get the arrow into the red circle. I would just be stuck here for the rest of my life, wallowing in Percy's failed attempts.

"Apollo, I know you said I couldn't leave until I hit a bull's eye, but could we go to the lake for a moment. I think I know how I could get better!" Percy suddenly called out, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Fine. At this point anything that you can do, do it!" I shouted back from my rock at the treeline. I couldn't blame the kid. He needed energy, and if his father could give it to him I was all for it.

"You have to come too!" He called back, already at the other side of the clearing. "And bring an arrow!"

I sighed, not wanting to move, or obeys a child's wishes, but I got up and picked up a spare arrow.

I caught up with Percy quickly, and then we were at the lake. I gave him the arrow and watched, curious as to what he was going to do.

He stuck his hands into the dark water and then pulled the arrow under with him. A few moments later a new arrow emerged, one made from the sea. I don't know how that works, getting ocean from a lake, but I wasn't going to poke into Poseidon's business.

The arrow was made of water, and the head was smooth coral. He held the water as if it was substantial. I whistled, appreciating the beauty of this strange arrow. Percy grinned, not taking his eyes off of it, and then we made our way back to the clearing.

I went down to stand by the target as Percy readied himself by his mark.

Then I heard the twang of the bowstring and saw the arrow flying towards the center of the target. By Zeus. It was flying towards the center of the target. Then it connected, and I jumped into the air. I was free!

Thank goodness for that boys weird water powers.

 **Time Jump - That afternoon**

 **Percy:**

I woke up smiling. I was finally rid of Apollo, the new bane of my existence. I had gotten to my cabin and fallen asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, grateful I had thought to use the ocean to my benefit.

I slowly got out of bed. I had no training today, so I was free to relax in my cabin.

When I got up though, I noticed something a thin box on the ground by the door. I picked it up but there was no name, no indication of who it came from.

I lifted the lid and my jaw dropped. It was a single arrow, made of the same smooth coral I used earlier this same morning. It was beautiful.

There was a note next to it too. Percy. I hope to never see you again, but I owe you for finally making a single bull's eye and letting me leave. This arrow will always return to your quiver, no matter where you shoot it. Tell your girlfriend Annabeth that I am not pleased with her for getting me into this, but that she get's a pass this time. A thousand years your elder, Apollo.

I smiled softly as I read the note. As much as I thought that Apollo truly was glad to be rid of me, I didn't think he completely hated our time together. This arrow proved it.

Then Annabeth burst it. She ran up to me and gave me a kiss. "I heard you did good!" I laughed.

"Yeah, i'm not so sure, but i'll take it."

Annabeth kissed me again, clearly happy for me.

"Apollo is not pleased with you for getting him into that, but he will give you a pass this time," I told her, passing on Apollo's message. She looked confused and I laughed, kissing her again.

 **I hope that lived up to your expectations. It was way longer than I thought it would be, but I just ran with the idea. We will update soon. Till next time! Bye!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, so this is sadly not an update, but the two of us want to say a few things. First, thank you to everyone who has reviewed with suggestions and support, it means a lot, and please keep it up, it is so cool to see!

Second, some of the suggestions have characters in them such as Leo and Piper and other too, and we just wanted to tell you guys that we didn't read Heroes of Olympus, so we know some of the basics on the characters, but not all of them, so it makes it hard to write using them. We are still going to try, but we just wanted to let you all know that requests with those characters will take longer than other requests.

Lastly, we have been working on a request, the one about superheroes, and it is coming along so well, and we are super excited to share it with you all, but it is taking longer than we expected, due to juggling Fanfiction with school, so it is coming soon, but not just yet.

Just letting you know what's happening! Bye!


	5. Super in Love

_**Guys, I have the best news! Grumpycat211 finished her story! So here it is! Give us some feedback, and I know it's shorter, but whatever. Also, we are looking for more suggestions, so send us those. Enjoy!**_

It was never planned for, y'know. This whole love thing between me and Percy. He was, excuse my villainous language, quite an idiot. A little self-righteous too. But, besides him being obtuse, he was sweet, which was something I was never really exposed to very often in a world like mine. I grew up to be the slightly diabolical genius, while he became a hero. He's saved most of mankind - god only knows how many times. From a young age I was trained to destroy humanity from the inside. In my opinion, I was definitely stronger, faster, smarter, and all around better, but I admit, I adored our rivalry, and I am more than a little bias. So much to the point where I couldn't bare see it end. So, I let him win - not a big deal, at least not the first hundred times. I didn't mind taking a few loses if it meant seeing that stupidly gracious smile spread across his face every time he won. Things went on like this for a while - We fight, he wins - and I thought it might go on forever. But, that brief moment when it's just me and him, that's what I truly live for. Not the thrill of vengeance, not the painful cries of my enemies, no. It's him. It's always been him.

It wasn't until one specific day that everything changed. Cuffed in the back of a police car, I sat waiting for the moment I would make yet another escape. Suddenly, a loud groan split the deafening silence I sat in, a painful groan that sounded painfully familiar. Curious, I peered through the small, barred window to see my hero, crumpled on the ground and breathing heavily. It was a sight I had never wanted to see. Pure terror swallowed me as Percy struggled to fight no more than a few yards away. Not far from him was a villain I knew he couldn't defeat - at least not on his own. Ripping the chain from my handcuffs apart, I threw myself against the door of the car. The doors swung open as I nearly fell to the ground. In the time it took me to regain my balance, Percy had already received another vicious blow from his attacker. Slipping away from the several police officers who were now oblivious to my location, I sprinted to Percy with a speed I didn't know I possessed. He looked up at me, his sea green eyes betraying the surprise he felt.  
"Annabeth...? What are you doing here?" He questioned as I dodged a blow from the new villain. "There's not enough time to explain. Get to safety. Now. I have to finish the job because idiots like you get themselves into messes like this. Now go." I snapped quickly, sounding more harsh than intended. As Percy struggled to get to his feet and limped away, I turned my gaze back to the enemy. He was tall and mad looking, with a crooked smirk on his face. Definitely stronger than he looked, but nothing I couldn't handle. But, being able to focus on his face more clearly now, I began to recognize him. "Luke." I snapped, disgusted as the grin on his face widened. The same grin that had followed me around for years, flirting with me, asking me out, on one horrible occasion, trying to force himself on me.  
"Saving your boyfriend?" He chuckled humorlessly. "You're just as weak as I remembered. But, I'll be sad to see you die. But not sad enough o kill you! Let's finish this." He challenged, cracking his knuckles.

"You have your whole life to be an idiot, Luke. Why not take today off?" I retort, leaving the villain speechless for a moment. I glanced back at Percy, limping off into the distance, clearly hurt, but trying not to show it, before turning back to Luke with renewed strength coursing through my veins. Slipping my silver dagger from out of the sheath hidden under my sleeve, so the police couldn't find it, and I braced myself as Luke lunged towards me, his choice weapon, the long sword, slashing out in front of him. I never would understand why he chose that weapon over so many others that were better. I easily ducked under his clumsy swipe. Luke tried again, a cocky smirk plastered onto his face only to be blocked by my dagger. Luke frowned, probably wondering why the hell my puny little dagger had been able to stop his huge sword. See, that's the thing about being the smart villain. I knew that a weak metal like the alloy that made his sword wouldn't be able to get through the pure silver of my knife no matter how hard he swung it. It went on like this for a few seconds - we met each other blow for blow, well kinda, because he did have an advantage of having a weapon like three feet longer than mine - until finally, I knocked Luke's sword straight from his hand with a well placed kick.

I held the dagger up to his throat, and leaned up to his ear. "Surrender yet?" I hissed almost murderously, gripping the dagger tightly in my hand. Luke was pinned against the same police car I had been in just a few minutes ago, the smirk on his face having melted into a clear expression of fear someone was trying to hide. He struggled for a moment, breaking an arm free and swiping at me. I ducked, clenching my fist to punch upwards at him, knocking his head backwards and putting him out cold. As I handed Luke to the police, they looked at me with strange expressions. I know, I know. Me, Annabeth, a known villain, had just battled another villain for the safety of a hero. I stood watching Luke disappear into the back of the car while I prepared to leave in search of a new home. As an evil genius, I always figured it would be more interesting to constantly be on the move. Well maybe not interesting, but sorta smart.

My thoughts were cut off as a familiar voice sounded from behind. "Hey, I wanted to say thanks, for...everything. I owe you a lot...Why did you save me?" Percy asked in fragments.

Sighing, I looked back at him and our eyes met for a beautiful moment, before I looked away. "Let's just say, even villains need to become heroes once and a while. Today was one of those times."

Percy stared back at me with a fond expression. My heart skipped a beat as he began to approach, but something stopped me from moving away. And then, he kissed me. I stood shocked, yet delighted, wrapping my arms around his waist. It was beautiful. "Also because of that," I whispered to him, my eyes still closed. Then I opened them and I looked up at him.

"Percy, I've been a villain all my life. I think, maybe it's time for me to become a hero." I admitted. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"So...partners?" He offered, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

I hesitated, thinking back to every heist and mission, and how I would miss the thrill of rebellion, and running from the law. But after looking back at the man grinning in front of me, and thinking ahead to all of the possible futures we could have, I knew my answer. "Partners," I said matching Percy's growing grin.

"Good. Now come, the world can't save itself." He grabbed my hand and off we went, countless opportunities now in sight. If it weren't for that charming idiot, I'd be in prison. But, being a hero as he is, he saved me. From loneliness, and myself.

 **Months later**

Percy and I now fight - and win - side by side. And, in my opinion, we make a pretty badass team. We're undefeated, successfully obliterating every enemy we come across. I must admit, it feels strange sometimes to be on the opposite side. Especially when we fight a villain that I used to work with, but in the end, I know it's been the right side all along. And if anyone's been able to understand that, it's Percy. And his is the only opinion I care about after all.

 ** _Hey, so we hope you liked it! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	6. Stuck With Him

_**So, you may not have seen, but Grumpy cat and I joined accounts, so we are only on my account now. I am going to call her Grumps, so you know who wrote which story. This one was written by both of us together while we were away, so we put a lot of effort into it and we hope you enjoy, we thought of it ourself. Also, I would like to point out that Grumps worked really hard on her superhero story and not a single person commented on it, and it almost broke her heart, so please don't be like that. It takes ten seconds to drop a nice review, but it stays with us all day. On to the story. Enjoy!**_

 **Stuck with Him**

 **Percy:**

"God dammit!" I shouted, pounding my fist against the wall in frustration. Of all the fucking days to have the elevator break down it had to be on the day I was holding a huge business meeting.

"That's not going to help, you know. All we can do is wait for the maintenance team to come and get us out," the woman sitting against the far wall said in a completely calm voice, like she was sitting on a beach in the middle of summer.

"How can you be so calm right now?" I snapped at her, not even bothering to sound like anything other than a complete asshole.

"Because I, unlike you, have absolutely nowhere urgent to be at the moment," she replied, giving me a once over.

"How did you know that I have somewhere to be?" I asked her, wondering if she was some hippie mind reader or something.

"Well I didn't know for sure, although you just confirmed it, but it was fairly obvious considering that you are wearing a fancy suit, carrying a briefcase, and are exceedingly angry," She answered me. I gaped at her. That wasn't a whole lot to go off of, yet she still pieced it together.

"Well then," I said, too surprised to think of anything more than that. It wasn't often that I met a female who wasn't instantly all over me for my looks and wealth, and here one was, who seemed, dare I say, annoyed by all of it.

"Wow. Such an intelligent answer," she replied while clapping slowly, the sarcasm dripping off of her voice. Damn. Not going to lie, kind of hot.

When I stayed silent she made a noise in the back of her throat. "Awww. Did I strike pretty boy speechless? I didn't know that was a setting on your vocal cords," she said in addition to her noise.

I was quiet only a moment more before a smirk broke out on my face. "You think I'm pretty?" I teased her, giving her a taste of her medicine.

She blushed a little, one of the first genuine reactions from her today, and then she shrugged nonchalantly. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said to me, leaving it at that.

I took advantage of the gaping silence to take my tie off and get comfortable on the elevator wall opposite of her.

The woman spoke again. "So. Percy. Where were you going specifically in such a rush?" she asked as if making small talk with an old friend.

There was nothing I could do other than stare. How the fuck did she know my name?

"Wow, you really aren't the sharpest pencil in the box are you?" she asked me, basically calling me idiotic.

"Are you done insulting me yet?" I asked her, exhausted of trying to find a good comeback by this time.

"Yeah, I'm done. But I think of them on the fly though, so there could be more. Fore warning," she responded.

I shook my head at this fascinating woman in front of me.

"So. My name. How?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"Your tie genius," she said. "Sorry," she quickly added, a small smile played across my lips. Of course. My tie had my name embroidered onto the back of it, and taking it off had exposed the letters.

She laughed at my response, which I am sure was hilarious, and it was angelic, like a breath of fresh air that I didn't know I needed.

"So. Where were you going?" The woman repeated her question.

"Oh, um, a big meeting," I answered, feeling like a cretin.

"Sounds boring," she stated. I nodded my head. It was mostly boring, but I was still supposed to be there.

"Where were you off to…?" I trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blank left by her name.

"Annabeth. And I was heading to check out an apartment I might be remodeling," she said, answering both of my questions. Annabeth. Perfect name for a perfect girl.

"So… an interior designer?" I questioned, trying to pinpoint her job.

"Nope. Architect," she corrected me. I was impressed. I couldn't figure out those angles and do that math, my brain would literarily implode.

"That's cool. CEO of Jackson Industries, although, I don't do much," I said, making her laugh, and giving her my job description.

We had moved much closer together at some point, and now I was sitting directly in front of her.

We were quiet, neither of us knowing what to do with the tension that was between us. There was something about her though, something that made me want to bite the fucking bullet and lean in. So I did.

I was very surprised to say the least when she met me in the middle though, and then we were kissing. The moment our lips touched I was gone though. Kissing another girl would never be the same again.

When we pulled apart I was grinning as I asked Annabeth, "When we get out of here would you like to go on a date with me?"

She looked shocked, but in a good way. In a going to say yes way.

"Don't you have a meeting though?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in an adorable way.

"I can skip," I said quickly, making her laugh. Gods I loved her laugh.

"Then I would love to," she answered, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips, and I could feel her smiling.

I pulled her into my side and she rested her head on my shoulder as the two of us waited for maintenance team to get us out of here. Together.

 **Two Hours Later: Annabeth**

Percy and I had spent the last two hours getting to know each other better, kind of like a pre first date.

When I had first seen him I had immediately thought he was an arrogant playboy, seeing as he was obviously well off, but after getting to know him, I learned not to judge a book by its well-dressed cover. Percy was honestly the sweetest man I had ever met, and it was a nice change after Luke, my asshat ex.

I learned that he was in the business world for his mom, whose first husband had started the company before disappearing, and it had meant a lot to her when he went to school and took it over.

We talked mostly about light topics, both of us just brushing off the questions that were too personal, trying not to scare each other off with too many life horror stories.

I for one was glad that Percy was okay with letting me skip the family questions. I didn't want to break down in hysterics in front of this handsome man because I had to explain how my mother was fucking insane and, and my father was the most fucked up person on the face of the Earth.

When the maintenance team finally came to get us out we were asleep, and I was slightly embarrassed to admit that I was cuddled into Percy's side, fast asleep.

And he stuck to his word, taking me out to lunch after we were done with whatever the building manager needed us to do. I just followed him in my car to this casual seafood place and we were seated immediately.

Once we ordered out drinks we got drifted into a comfortable silence before Percy began speaking again.

"Just to get this out of the way, and sorry if it's a little rude, but how old are you?" he rambled out. I laughed, letting him know that I didn't mind at all.

"I'm 23 now, but I'll be 24 in four months," I answered, being completely honest, not wanting to lie to him, but at the same time praying that we were close in age.

I could practically see the relief flooding through his system, which I took as a good sign.

"Thank the gods! I'm 24 now," he told me, a gin splitting our faces. We actually had a chance to make this work.

We continued talking for the remainder of the date and it was carefree and casual conversation. It was natural. It was right.

"So, other than being stuck together in an elevator, we obviously haven't spent that much time together, but I feel a raw connection with you, and it kind of scares me, but I really like you, and I know it's our first date and all, but would you like to be my girlfriend?" he blurted out at once, playing with my hands across the table.

My jaw dropped practically to the table. He felt it too?

I gapped at him, shocked that someone would want to go out with me. That someone would want me to be their girlfriend. Asking me right in the middle of our first date was honestly the least shocking this about all of this. I knew my answer though.

"So you know how I'm an architect?" he nodded. "Well, that means I build plans, and I want to build a relationship with you. I want you to be my plan for the future," I told him, hoping I wasn't being to cliché.

Percy just stared at me open mouthed, and I was worried. Too much too fast?

"So is that a yes?" he asked laughing.

"Yes you dummy! That is definitely a yes!" I laughed along with him, feeling so at ease with Percy in a way that I had never been with anyone else. In all fairness though, all my past boyfriends were all terrible, especially Luke so…

We spent the rest of dinner talking about everything and nothing. Everything under the moon, and nothing else. I opened up to him a little bit about my past, and he did the same, which made me feel really good about our relationship. It felt so weird to call it that though. I hoped he felt the same way about me that I felt about him, because from what I had felt from that first kiss, he was it for me.

 **Three Years Later: Percy**

I stood in my dressing room, my groomsmen surrounding me. They were all talking about the reception, while I was more concerned with making Annabeth my wife. Gods what if she backed out?

To say the past three years have been incredible would be an understatement, considering Annabeth and I were getting married today. We had a connection like no other, and from the moment we recited our vows, I knew they would never be broken. That is, if Annabeth did recite her vows. I knew she was it for me, but I hoped she wasn't having second thoughts.

"Dude, stop pacing. You're going to wear a path in the carpet," my best man, Grover, said as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I know man. I know. But what if she backs out? I mean, yeah she said yes, but what if she rethinks it?" I asked, letting all of my biggest fears out into the open.

"Chill man. Annabeth loves you. She isn't the kind of girl to say things that she doesn't mean either," Grover assured me, calming me down a little bit.

"5 minutes?" Someone shouted from the hall, setting my nerves off again.

I quickly took my position, speed walking to the alter before straightening my tuxedo one more time. There were a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, each one of them begging to be set free. I watched as the doors opened and my beautiful bride, Annabeth, walked out, every pair of eyes in the audience turning towards her. Each butterfly quickly disappeared as she slowly walked down the aisle, guided by her uncle, seeing as her father was now in jail for the gods only know what.

My heart skipped a few beats as Annabeth reached the alter and began to approach me. She wore a snow white, fairly simple dress, no dramatic ball gown or mermaid dress, not for my girl. Her gorgeous blonde hair was pinned up with seashells, a few loose curly strands in the front framing her face.

The typical organ music was playing in the background, stopping gradually as the priest began to speak. I looked into Annabeth's grey eyes, the light and excitement in them mirroring my own, and the rest of the ceremony was a complete blur, the two of us reciting our vows (as I had hoped) and then it was time for the kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the officiant announced as I fought back a mini heart attack. Taking a deep breath, I leaned in and kissed my wife. And when I did, I felt amazing happiness that I had never felt before. This was easily the best moment of my life.

 **A Year and a Half Later: Annabeth**

Since the moment I had laid eyes on my "seaweed brain" I knew that something had to happen between us. And when I said "I do" my life changed. One year after our marriage, we brought our beautiful daughter Thalia into the world. She was lucky to have Percy's emerald green eyes, while at the same time having my curly blonde hair. She is almost six months old now, and thriving.

We were sitting in the car now, on our way to visit Percy's mother, Sally. Percy opened the driver's seat, giving me a kiss before turning to Thalia and tickling her feet. Thalia giggled sweetly as Percy pulled her out of her car seat.

It was so cute to watch them together. Thalia was such a daddy's girl and the moments that they shared were so precious. I loved my family and they loved me, and that was a new feeling for me. I was so happy with my life, and I was so glad for that stupid elevator breaking down.

 _ **Till next time! Bye!**_


	7. Blood Lust

**Hope you all liked that last update by Grumps, she really worked hard on it, and she was really worried that you wouldn't like it. So if you haven't yet, please drop a review on it, I know it would mean a lot to her! Either way, until she finishes her next one, you're all stuck with me, Morgenstern! Hope you like this one, it was requested by Death Fury, so I hope Fury like's what I did with it! Also, this takes place during the time when Luke's resistance was still at large. Enjoy!**

Annabeth and I ran side by side, our minimal armor clanking against itself. When the alert for a disturbance at the border had come through, Annabeth and I had been training with each other on our weaponry in the fields, so we were the only ones who were even close to the border, and of course, being the hero types, we didn't bother waiting for backup before heading to see what the problem was.

I had Riptide on me of course, and a shield, but Annabeth had only a short sword on her. So, probably not the best amount of weaponry to go into a battle with, but these little disturbances happened all the time, and it almost always ended up being nothing.

When we crested the hill a booming sound became evident, and we saw a harpy flinging itself at the force field repeatedly, the sound of it hitting the force field resounding across the forest and field alike and the barrier pulsing with light. Like I thought. Nothing.

I looked at Annabeth and we shared one of those looks before sprinting forward and then splitting up and flanking it. Then with a raised and dropped hand we rushed the barrier, breaking through and drawing our weapons.

We crept forward, ready for an easy dispatch and done, but the harpy all of a sudden quit banging against the barrier and turned to face us. In fact, it seemed as though the leathery bird like creature was looking at us.

The two of us immediately stopped moving, on edge, wondering why the creature had stopped after so long of continuously trying to break through the force field. Then we got our answer.

Another harpy dropped from above the tree line, previously having been invisible to us. It screeched on it's descent, claws extended, coming right for us. Okay. This made things a little more complicated, but still not particularly hard.

The second harpy was headed straight for me, so Annabeth ran at the first one, her sword aimed right for the heart. At the last second it jerked away, flying up in an arc above our heads, and the harpy headed for me followed suit, pulling up at the last moment.

Annabeth and I moved together, suddenly uneasy about this situation, pressing our backs together so there were no weak points.

Then the shock came. The shock that made me wish to gods that we had waited for backup, or at least gotten more weapons, or a good shield.

The shock that was a few dozen rouge Demigods walking out from behind the bigger trees, armed to the teeth. I was searching for the familiar face that was Luke, undoubtedly their leader, when I felt Annabeth tense against me.

I started shuffling around, hoping she would get the message, which she did, and we spun around so I could see what she was looking at. And there he was. Our old friend. Our new enemy. Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes.

"What a surprise Percy. I didn't think you would still be here. You have your mother back after all," Luke grinned a grin full of malice.

I shuddered as I remembered how I had looked up to him.

"This is my family now too. Plus, I wanted to be here when you inevitably came back," I said, restraining myself from swinging out at him, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Luke's smug grin faltered a little bit, like a kid on Christmas who had opened a gift and seen socks instead of the new toy he wanted, before it came back, as if the kid had then gotten the toy too.

"Inevitably. A big word for you isn't it Percy? Did Annabeth teach it to you as you spent all your time together?" He teased. I had a smart remark all ready to go, or maybe a knockout punch, but Annabeth squeezed my wrist, warning me against it. Then she squeezed again and rubbed her sword against my leg. I got it now.

She squeezed once. Twice. Luke's eyes narrowed. Three times. We attacked, springing forward in Annabeth's case and sideways in mine, not wanting to take on Luke just yet. We took Luke by surprise and he brought his sword up in a blocking motion, clearly expecting me to rush him, but ended up just looking ridiculous as he blocked air.

The two of us were going for the harpies. They could fly and were huge, so that made them our biggest concern. I also had an internal clock running in my head as well, because although we had a huge lead on the other campers, it wasn't long now until they should be here to help us.

I jumped up as one of the harpies dive bombed me, making it pull up fast, but not before I grabbed onto its wing, going up with it. I pulled myself up onto the beasts back, taking colossal effort on my part, and sat on its back as it bucked and flapped it's wings, frantically trying to shake me off.

I stayed on it though, holding the wing with one hand as the other unsheathe Riptide and drove it downwards, severing the creatures spine.

The harpy nose-dived, immediately dead, and I braced myself for the crash. At the last moment I jumped off, remembering one of Annabeth's many fighting lessons, and rolled on impact. It still hurt, but not as much as it would have otherwise.

I looked around for Annabeth and saw that she had, not surprisingly, already dispatched her harpy and was now fighting three of the rouge Demigods at once.

Then I looked for Luke, my eyes skimming over the Demigods rushing at me and Annabeth. I couldn't see him, but then the rouges were upon me and one thought took over my mind. Where was our backup?

The rouges backed off of Annabeth and I both at the same time, and we rushed together, again pressing our backs to each other.

"If you are wondering where the other campers are, which you undoubtedly are, they are a bit… tied up at the moment," Luke said, dramatically gesturing at the camp grounds where there were columns of smoke rising into the sky.

"Shit." I heard Annabeth whisper, which surprised me. She never cursed. But then again, she was much closer with these kids then I was.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted at Luke, who was grinning like a maniac. He kind of just nodded, like he realized that and didn't care.

"You couldn't have thought that I only came here for you two? Or could you have? You are dense enough. No. I came here to put an end to Camp Half-Blood, or at least put a temporary hold on their interferences," Luke mused, clearly having gone insane since our last encounter.

Then he laughed, one of those movie villain evil laughs and smirked. "But I also came to put a permanent hold on your interferences," before he, lightning quick, pulled a dagger out of his belt and threw it at Annabeth, deeming her the bigger threat.

I watched in horror as the world slowed down in front of me and I watched the knife come in slow motion, in a straight path toward Annabeth, not able to move, until the knife plunged into her stomach. Then the world sped up and the next few moments were a blur. Annabeth dropped to the ground, I ran forward, Luke and his group of rouges left somehow, and I tried to rush toward the force field, only to be stopped by some Hermes cabin members finally arriving. They wanted to make sure I was okay I think I heard them say.

The red was all I really saw though. The red and Luke's smirking face. It had flooded my vision as soon as I had seen Annabeth drop to the ground, the blood seeping out of her wound. The wound caused by Luke. Now all that was swirling around in my mind was revenge. And I didn't know how to get it.

Luke was gone, and he wasn't coming back soon. I wouldn't be able to find him now, just like we hadn't been able to find him before, and I knew this wasn't going to get any better until I got this need for revenge out of me. The absolute, all consuming need to hurt Luke Castellan.

When I was released from the infirmary I immediately went to the water. I needed a release, and that was the only one I knew. They still wouldn't tell me anything about how Annabeth was doing, pulling the family only crap, meaning only Athena cabin kids. I had tried pulling the "everyone in Greek mythology is related card" but the medic just glared at me until I left.

I knelled down in front of the water, putting my hands palm down in the shallow part of it, drawing strength from the water. I called out to my father, hoping he would hear me and relieve me of the red still clouding the edges of my vision.

I sat in my almost meditative state for an indeterminable amount of time, the red slowly leaking out of my vision, before I was interrupted by someone sitting down beside me. I refused to open my eyes though, and the other person seemed okay with that. They rested their hand on my shoulder and fell silent, letting me slip back into my contemplative silence.

When I finally opened my eyes the red left my eyesight completely when I saw Annabeth sitting next to me, her eyes closed and a smile playing onto her lips. I felt a million tons of weight come off of my chest as I saw her, completely okay. With a bandage around her stomach?

"If you're wondering why the bandage is there, the answer is you. In your concentration the contact I had with you allowed me to absorb the healing power you were taking from the water," Annabeth said, still not opening her eyes.

I laughed, glad the old Annabeth was back. Glad I had helped her get back. Glad to have her next to me. Glad to have her.

 _ **I know it was kind of short and I understand that. Sorry. Hope Death's Fury liked that and what I did with it, because I know that it was probably not exactly what you wanted. Either way, I have another story that I am already working on, and it will be out soon, I promise! Till next time! Bye! Oh, and Grumps says bye too!**_


	8. Half-Blood High

**Hey, it's Morgenstern again! I know, I know. Where is Grumps? Grumps is off in her own place of not liking writing as much as Morgenstern. She is working on a cool flower shop/bookstore one shot though, so that should be out in a week or so. I honestly don't know though, because Grumps is just so unpredictable. Either way, here is a new one shot that I thought of on my own. The movie Now You See Me 2 is sadly not mine, and neither are the characters of Percy Jackson. (I wish).**

 **Lunch time: Annabeth**

I watched the populars laughing at their table in the center of the lunchroom. Why were they always laughing? Nothing would be that funny. But what would I know? I was just the "loner" in the corner.

I didn't care though. I was plenty happy to go unnoticed by everyone and enjoy my favorite passtime. People watching. There was a good reason I was a loner.

This usually meant I was alone, watching the populars, because they were "the people," but mostly I only watched one. Percy Jackson. Wow. I felt like a creeper just for thinking that thought. Oh well, whatever.

The guy was a mystery. He was arrogant and funny. Smart and ridiculous. Infuriating and endearing. And of course, gorgeous. But no one really knew anything about his personal life. All anyone knew was that his father was out of the picture, and his mother worked a lot, never coming around to games, or parent nights.

But he was the most popular boy at school by a landslide, so no one pried.

He was also the only person who I wouldn't mind noticing me once in awhile.

He didn't though, not that I expected him to, so I contented myself with observing. As my favorite movie, Now You See Me 2 says, "It is better to control the grid from outside of it."

And control the grid I did. I was in every club and committee at school, although no one noticed me, shocker, meaning I got all of the gossip from everyone, on everyone. I also ran the school unofficial gossip site, Half Blood High, which was my blog, and no one knew I ran that either, so I posted all of my gossip on that. If you've ever watched Expelled, then it wa like Roxy. Except I prided myself on posting something new every single day, and it being mega popular. I was only a junior, so running the most powerful site at school was a huge accomplishment for me. I would literally tell everyone to wear bathing suits to school and everyone did. So like I said. I controlled the grid from outside of it. And it was time to do some controlling.

I opened up my browser and went into an incognito tab, because there were hackers in school, and opened up by blog page, turning around my screen to block me from sight. I took all extra precautions. A lot of people hated ChildOfAthena, my username.

I opened up a new blog post and typed in the headline in big bold writing. Clarisse Le Rue. Cheater? I winced as I wrote it. One more very popular, very angry person who would be out for blood soon. Oh well, maybe they should all think twice before ruining my life next time.

I opened up my personal files next, my screen beginning to look like the screen of one of my schools hackers, and clicked on the picture I had downloaded from my phone to my laptop earlier. The picture I had taken at the school's huge halloween party last night of Clarisse kissing a boy who was most definitely not her long time boyfriend. I hit enter and added the picture to my blog post.

Then I clicked enter. Whoops.

And then I got up to get the heck out of there, wanting to be gone and invisible before the post went through and people went on their usual who is ChildOfAthena hunt. Nope. The universe had other plans for me.

"Hey. Annabeth right?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around and saw PERCY FREAKING JACKSON! What the heck? How- what - why was he talking to me? I just nodded though, honestly too stunned that the boy I had had a crush on since the 8th grade was actually talking to me.

"Cool. I'm-" He started before I cut him off, having gotten my voice back.

"Percy Jackson. I know," I interrupted him, finding confidence I didn't know I had in me.

"Ummm. Yeah. So, we're in the same History class, and I missed yesterday's Greek Mythology lesson, and I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?" He asked me. I nodded and dug into my backpack for my history binder, my confidence having left me again. I pulled the note out of the binder and gave them to him. I should have known that he would only come over to me for my notes. That's the only reason that anyone ever interacts with me, not that i'm really complaining. But with him… whatever.

"Thanks," Percy said, waving as he walked away.

"Yeah, no problem," I replied, but I said it so quietly and he was already far enough away that I doubt he heard it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Percy:**

That was so weird. I am usually pretty good at picking up girls, more than good, judging by the amount of girl's I have… spent time with, but Annabeth totally just blew me off. It was kind of intriguing, not gonna lie.

"Yo! Perce! Did you get the notes?" my best friend, Grover asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah I got them man," I said, shaking the cobwebs out of my head.

"Sooo… can I have them?" He asked, giving me a weird look, like I was being crazy.

I laughed, thoughts of Annabeth flying out of me head for the moment.

I handed over the papers to Grover, who whistled at the meticulousness of them.

"Damn. That girl has a serious brain in her head," he observed, still poring over the notes. "Yes! She even added the meaning of the stories! Score!" Grover shouted out, obviously elated to not have any extra thinking to do.

"That's why she's unpopular," I joked and Grover laughed, not even questioning how cruel I was being.

"Why did I have to get them though? You're the one who wanted them," I asked, sitting down at the table again.

"Because girl's go soft when you talk to them. It's easy for you to get them to give you stuff," he explained, trying to outline his thought process to me.

"As long as they don't give me their diseases I don't care," I said, smirking, making Grover break down in laughter again.

"But seriously, she didn't jump at me like every other girl does. She just handed me the notes when I asked for them and left," I told him, the grey eyed nerd coming back to mind.

"Huh. I guess you can't expect all girl's to fling themselves at you," he said, nonetheless looking through the throng of people in the cafeteria and toward the door, as if confirming that Annabeth wasn't waiting in the doorway watching me.

"EEEEEHHHH!" A redheaded girl at our table, Clarisse, squealed in anger. "I'M GONNA FIND THIS AUTHOR AND KILL THEM!" she screamed, still looking at her phone.

There was only one author at this school that would need to 1.) be found, and 2.) that someone would want to kill. The author of Half-Blood High, our schools huge gossip site. A.K.A the schools only visited blog, A.K.A the most popular thing at this school. And the most feared. Because hey, who wouldn't be terrified of a person whose identity was a secret posting about their personal life, and most likely ruining it.

ChildOfAthena, our taboo. You didn't know who they were. They would be anywhere, in any grade, any time, watching you, learning your secrets, and then spilling them to the whole school.

It was kind of funny really. Everyone loved reading the posts on Half-Blood High, and making fun of the people who were posted about, until it was them. Then they were out for blood.

Us popular's were at the highest risk too. I mean, Child of athena wrote about every and any good story or gossip that was in our school, but the most scandals were always happening with us. That's one of the largest reasons that I kept my personal life a secret. Only Grover actually knew about it. Because, frankly, I would only imagine the field day ChildOfAthena would have if she knew about the going on of my life behind the curtains of popularity.

I didn't seem to have need to worry though, because for some reason, Grover and I had never been posted about, not that I was complaining. It had led to a little suspicion at one point last year, that we were the authors, because we weren't posted about, and that we would know everything, being popular and all.

Even loner Annabeth had been posted about before, although it wasn't as huge a thing as most posts were, probably because not many people even notice her, other than her name on the top of every academic thing in the school.

I finally took out my phone to see what had been posted about Clarisse. I was shocked. The headline of the post read: Clarisse Le Rue. Cheater?

Clarisse had always bragged about how loyal she was, and her and her boyfriend had been dating for two years, so this was huge, maybe one of the most scandalous things ever written on Half-Blood High.

I scrolled down, eager to see if this was real, although, I'm not really sure why, because all posts on this blog were real.

The post read: At Luke Castellan's huge Halloween Bash last weekend, something big went down. The most ironic cheat this school has seen. Clarisse Le Rue brags constantly about being the daughter of a military general, and how loyal that makes her, and yet, here she is cheating on her long time boyfriend with a Senior. Bad girl.

Then the story stopped for a moment to show a picture of Clarisse draped over another boy, presumably the senior, in a very compromising position, kissing him. Damn. This was huge. No wonder Clarisse wanted to kill the author.

The article continued. I was there personally, and I witnessed the event taking place, as this picture shows. I hope you break up with that girl whoever her boyfriend is. And Clarisse. I have outsmarted you.

The post ended with ChildOfAthena saying her catchphrase. Author: 1. Student Body: 0.

I scrolled up to the picture, looking, as always for some clue as to the author who took the picture.

He or she was always really careful, but I guess at a party it was harder, because in the picture there was a lock of blonde hair in the shot from behind the camera, and in the bottom corner, there was a pair of blue converse.

My mind having already been on her I thought of the only super smart, blonde I knew. Annabeth. And she was wearing her blue converse today! Holy crud.

I quickly did a google search of Athena and saw in one of the "pictures" of her that she had… grey eyes. Just like our resident nerd. Holy crud. Annabeth was ChildOfAthena.

Years of trying to figure it out, and I had done it in like five minutes. Damn.

I raced out of the lunchroom, oping to catch up with her, ignoring Grover's questions. I had to find her.

"Annabeth!" I shouted when I saw her. She turned around, waiting for me to say something.

"It's you."

"I figured someone would figure it out with that picture. Honestly though, didn't expect it to be you," she responded, seemingly unfazed by her unmasking.

"But you were posted about," I said, trying to figure everything out.

"To throw people off the scent." I nodded, piecing everything together.

"So why did you never post about me?" I asked, finally going to get an answer to my largest question.

"I don't know. You didn't seem as mean as the others. Neither did Grover. It seemed like an act," she said, perfectly pinpointing the truth. I nodded.

"A lot of people are going to hate you," I told her.

Annabeth nodded. "Are you one of them?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Good." Then she turned and walked away.

"Why is that good?" I shouted after her, but she ignored me. I still can't believe it was the shy nerdy girl.

Damn.

 **So yeah. No love story. Lame ending. I know, but I ran out of ideas. Either way, this way you can fill in the ending yourself. If you think you have a good one, PM me or review it and I might add it to the end, giving you credit. Till next time! Bye!**


	9. The Rose

_**Hi everyone, it's Grumps. And I finally finished another story! Sorry for the long wait, I tend to take much longer to write these things than Morgenstern does. Anyways, feel free to leave a review and send in some story ideas you'd like to see! Enjoy!**_

My life isn't anything too special. Actually, it's quite simple. I live in a small town on Owl Street, selling books in my library. Of course, I don't get too many customers, but it's enough to make a living off of. The shops around me sell a wide range of things, including things like food, antiques, or just greeting cards. However, I'm particularly close with the owner of a small flower shop across the street from my library. Percy Jackson, to be exact.

I take an interest in interior design, which means that I order flowers from the shop often anyways. We've talked a lot, and he's a pretty nice guy. A little outspoken, maybe, but that's besides the point.

My life is simple, but it fits me. Quite frankly, there isn't much I'd want to change. But, I still have desires like everyone else. And my one request is that someday, I find love. Not the temporary kind, but the kind that lasts forever. Beyond life and death. Someday.

I wake to the piercing sound of my alarm. 6:00 a.m. Already? Blinking sleep from my tired eyes, I proceed to prepare for the day in my usual routine. First, make the bed. Change clothes, wash up, then breakfast. I scour my fridge, grab some Greek yogurt, strawberries, and I even manage to find some granola in my hulking stainless steel fridge. Dumping the ingredients into a bowl, I stir them together with a spoon held between my teeth while using my hand to struggle to put on socks. Yeah, probably wasn't my smartest idea.

By now, it's around 6:15, and I plan to leave by 6:30, giving me half an hour to ride my bike the few blocks to my bookshop and open shop by seven. That's the routine I go by almost every day. See, simple. Sometimes, it feels like an endless cycle. Stuck to the same plan, the same places and the same people every day. I long for a change, but that brings me to some of my problem. It's out of my hands for one. And two, if the opportunity came up to change something, I don't know that I could be brave enough to do it.

Putting on a pair of old brown leather boots, I hastily zip up my jacket, swipe my lunch from its place on the kitchen counter along with my cross-body purse, and head out the door. The sun is barely up, although the sunrise's here in Seattle are breathtaking. The sky is painted red and touched with light streaming from the heavens, like it does when you have blinds on a sunny day. I stand for a moment in the deafening silence, breathing quietly and staying still, illogically afraid that if I move the gorgeous sight will leave.

I quickly snap out of it, though. I unlock my bike from the front of my brick apartment building, one of the nicer ones in the city, and hop on, speeding down the sidewalk that is pretty much empty of people this morning. It doesn't take long to reach the library; only about 5 minutes on most days. There's never any traffic on the sidewalk, so my journey is usually quiet. I play some soft music through my earbuds, although it seems kind of distant for some reason. With the gentle hum of the wheels spinning, I continue to go along the same route that leads to the same destination as always.

The bike ride ends up feeling much longer than it should have, to my surprise. After locking up my bike around the back of the shop, I unlock the doors to my quaint library and step inside, but not before taking a look at the sign hanging sideways in front of my shop that proclaims: Athena's Olive Bookstore. It was a silly name I had come up with years ago, but it had grown on me enough by no not to change it.

Hanging my jacket on a hook near the door, I turn to the strong scent of flowers and to my surprise, in front of me awaits several bouquets of flowers. Just as I ordered a few days back. Red roses along with daisies and a few daffodils. The vibrant bouquets are pleasing to the eye, I must admit. I take the flowers and carefully unwrap them from the plastic covers they came in. Suddenly, a small and quite crumpled note falls from one of the rose bouquets as I unwrap it. The tattered paper reads:

Hey, Annabeth. Hope you like the flowers, I think they look almost as beautiful as you do :)  
From,  
Percy

To be honest, I'm quite surprised by the way Percy wrote his little note. Beautiful? I blushed even though no one else was near me. I'd agree if he were only talking about the flowers, but I'm afraid that isn't the case. Although, it was pretty sweet of him, and actually kind of cute. Just like him. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I start to deposit the fragrant flowers into different vases and carefully, not wanting to ruin it, put the note into my wallet.

The displays look gorgeous, spread throughout the shop. I smile to myself, taking a brief moment to appreciate the work before completing the "daily chores" as I like to call them. First, I quickly dust off the books stacked neatly in rows on tall, polished oak shelves. After that, I briefly tidy up the "chilling corner" of the library, fix the window displays, and that leaves enough time for me to visit Percy and thank him for the flowers.

I know, it would make more sense to stay at my library and call him or something, but on this particular day I'd honestly rather find an excuse to see him in person. I take my purse, and of course I forget to lock the doors. Walking straight out of the library, I jog across the street to Percy's shop, Jackson Floral Arrangements. He could have done better with the name, in my opinion, but I've never said anything to him about it. More to spare his feelings than anything else, seeing as he can be pretty sensitive, at least when I'm around.

I walk over to the store, trying to blend in with the few people that wander the streets this early in the morning. I peer into the windows of his store, and my heart sinks when I realize that Percy isn't here. The store's closed, but the tons of flowers that decorate his shop are as colorful and vibrant as ever. I sigh, glancing one more time at the lovely arrangements before turning back. Before I return to the library though, I buy my usual morning cup of coffee. Keeps me awake, you know? After taking some enjoyable sips of coffee, I start heading back to the library. As it comes closer into my vision, my heat nearly misses a beat when i realize that the door is just barely open - no more than a crack. Almost dropping my coffee, I sprint the rest of the way and fling the door open.

"Anyone here?" I shout through the room, scanning it for missing books or furniture. Everything seems to be in place over here, I think to myself. No one answers my call. I start to feel relief as the chances of robbery appear to be less and less likely, although the thought still lingers somewhere in the back of my mind. I walk over to my desk and place my cup down, suddenly noticing a single rose placed almost perfectly in the center of the desk. I look for a note somewhere, but there is none. And I specifically remember no rose placed on my desk before I left, meaning only one thing could have happened: someone must have come in from the open door and drop off the note before I returned. And only one person I know could have done that - Percy. I had a feeling somehow, it had to be him.

So, not knowing what else to do and being too chicken to visit his shop again, I called him. He picks up almost immediately after I pressed the "call" button. Inhaling deeply, I spoke into the phone. "Hey, Percy, its Annabeth. Did you, by any chance, drop a rose off to my library just now?" I asked, secretly hoping he would say yes. And, to my delight, he did.

"Yeah, I actually dropped it off just now. You know, leaving your door unlocked is pretty stupid." He joked, and I could hear him snickering quietly on the other end. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't order a rose, though." I said, waiting for some response. After a moment of hesitation, I heard him say.

"I know. That wasn't meant to be an order."

My heart skipped a beat. "W..what?" Is what I managed to stutter awkwardly. "Look outside your window." He instructed. I obeyed, turning my head to the window and curious to see why he had said that. To my surprise (and delight), there he stands, holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and his phone pressed against his ear in the other. "Hi." He said. I lowered the phone from my ear, rushing outside. He held out the bouquet for me to take. "Today, I looked at the sunrise. It was bright, wasn't it?" He asked me. Confused and somewhat baffled beyond words, I just nodded. "Exactly. But my day still wasn't truly bright until I thought of you." He finished smoothly, a cute grin spreading across his face.

I smiled back, unable to contain my joy. I reached forward and hugged tightly, relived when he didn't push me away and instead hugged me equally as tight. We stayed there together for a moment, completely content in place. "I love you." I heard him murmur, "I have for years," voice muffled since we were still hugging. I smiled, looking up into his sea green, sparkling eyes. I would never have guessed, but I think, somewhere I had always loved him too.

So I told him.

"I love you too. I always have," making his grin grow impossibly larger before he gave me a light kiss. I always hated cheesy and cliche things, but I literally felt sparks fly.

Then he handed me the flowers and said goodbye, and that he would come over to my shop after he closed up later. I went back inside and put the roses in a nice antique Greek urn, and placed it front and center in the shop. Then I went searching through my shelves for a book that I wanted to give to Percy. I finally found it, and I waited until I saw Percy leave on a delivery, and ran across the street to his shop, unlocked, who's stupid now?, and put the book on the counter, scrawling a post it note on it.

Dear Percy,

I hope you like this book. It's our love story, and it's almost as cheesy as your lines :)

From, Annabeth

Then I ran back to my shop before he came back. When he did though, I watched at the window as I saw him pick up the book and hold it up to the window, grinning like a fool. Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

I had kept it in stock, because the chances that a book with two characters with our exact names fell in love was too good to give up.

In one day, my life had gone for boring and repetitive, to full of love and promises for the future. Well damn.

 _ **Until next time. Bye!**_


	10. Oh My Gods

**Hi everyone! I really hope you liked the last update by Grumps, she obviously took a long time writing it, but I thought it was worth it. Drop a review please! We work really hard on these! Anyhow, this story is something that has been rolling around in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it, although it has taken me longer than I would like to admit to actually write the whole thing. Either way, there is a book called Oh. My. Gods. by Tera Lynn Child's, and it is super good, so yeah, I am borrowing the name, but there's the disclaimer. This is the longest chapter of anything I have ever written too, so yay! BTW, this is Morgenstern, no surprise there. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth:**

Hey everyone! It's your girl Annabeth, bringing you the best of the Sons of Poseidon band! Earlier today, Sons of Poseidon lead singer and band leader Percy Jackson took a dip in his hotel's pool… and broke the record for time consecutively underwater. Another guest of the hotel saw him and filmed the entire thing, providing evidence for the Guinness Book of World Records. The previous record was 22 minutes and 22 seconds by a German freediver, and Jackson blew it out of the water, literally, with a time of 35 minutes and 17 seconds, while just sitting at the bottom of the pool. No one knows how, considering he has had no underwater training, but it makes a great story, fitting right into his band's name, of Sons of Poseidon, Poseidon being the Greek God of the ocean. When interviewed later, Jackson laughed and told the press, "I don't know how I did it. I just meant to clear my head in the water."

Until next time, Annabeth Chase, for Oh. My. Gods. Your number one source of news on Percy Jackson and the Sons of Poseidon! 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I scrolled down, rereading my new blog entry, making sure there were no errors and such before posting it on my blog, Oh. My. Gods.

I hated having to sound like a peppy, fangirl over this band, but they were the hot thing out now, and people knew my name, and my writing, so this is what made me money now. And for the mind of money that I was making, I would deal with this a little longer. Plus, although I had yet to actually meet Percy Jackson, although I had interviewed a few of his band mates, I have met quite a few celebrities in my time as the most popular tabloid writer in the industry. Including the ones who would get me the publishing deal I needed to put my book out on the market.

So I did this to pay the bills, and I dreamed of what I would do once my book was a hit to pass the time.

I sighed and shut my laptop cover, putting my head in my hands. I don't even know how I still functioned at this point. I mean, I must be insane to keep writing on this stupid page a week after my parents died in a car crash. I must be freaking insane. They would put me in a mental asylum.

But as my grandmother used to tell me, "We are all playing the same game; just on different levels. We are all going through the same hell; just with different devils." And my devils were the deaths of those I love, and the job I have to do. But I dealt with them. I had walked through the flames many times, and came out with only a few burns.

Well, there it is. The mental asylum part. I literally don't know how my fans think I'm actually a peppy person. I mean, I'm not that good of a faker. I guess their brain cell count is just so low due to constantly listening to that thing the Sons of Poseidon churn out that they call music.

I got up from my desk and pulled on my basic writers day out winter outfit. Grey Skinny jeans, long cream cardigan, fandom shirt with scarf, and brown combat boots. Ugh. I hated going through the motions.

I tried cheering myself up as I ate my normal breakfast of an egg and cheese sandwich as I ran out the door to my Jeep Wrangler. Not exactly an average writer's car, but it was fun to drive, so I got it.

Today was a special day. I was about to finally meet the infamous Percy Jackson. Apparently, he had found my page, and now wanted to meet me for an interview. Honestly, I was kind of excited, not that I would show it, because frankly, the guy looked like a god. Black hair, and gorgeous sea green eyes. High cheekbones and a defined jaw. Abs. Who wouldn't be excited to meet him? Trick question. No one.

It was also special because Percy never met with anyone. He did interviews about twice a year, and then only the ones that couldn't possibly be avoided, and he let his band make all of the public appearances. He only really was seen when he was performing. Otherwise, he was a ghost. A smart ghost though, considering no one knew where he lived. Kept paparazzi away.

I cranked up the radio as I flew through the outskirts of Seattle, heading out towards the lake where I was supposed to meet him. Obviously he like water, and the beaches were too far, so we met at a lake. That's a new one.

I was belting out a few verses of Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, by Panic! At The Disco, one of my favorite songs (I know right? A fanpage writer liking alternative? Scandalous.) when another Jeep sped by me. A black one, the doors and top on, in comparison to my dark grey one with the doors and top off. Mine was way cooler. But hey, to each his own.

But I knew who that was. Percy Jackson. No agent. No manager. That's how he preferred it. That's how I preferred it. Just him and me, out on a lake. Not going to lie, it sounded like a date. Not that I would be complaining. I might hate his music, but I have had an embarrassing celebrity crush on that guy for the past two years.

I pulled up next to the black Jeep and shut my music off, climbing down from the driver seat and walking out onto the really long dock shooting out into the water, to meet the figure already out there, sitting at the edge, dangling his feet out over the water.

He seemed so innocent like that. Not like the bad boy stud the tabloids made him out to be. I wondered if that was why he didn't go out in public often. Because his managers wanted him to keep up that appearance, but he didn't like it. I wasn't going to ask him though. I respected privacy, unlike every other fan page or tabloid, or journalist, or reporter out there.

I walked up to Percy, sitting down beside him. Then I waited for him to speak first. He had said he wanted to talk to me, but he had not been specific on what he wanted to talk to me about, so I figured that it would be best to let Percy speak first, not wanting to make a huge fool out of myself, like I usually seemed to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Percy:**  
A blonde woman sat down next to me, leaving the silence out here be, just staring out into the calmness of the lake.

I turned to look at her. She looked like she would be tall standing, but not overly tall, she had high cheekbones, and no makeup on. She was gorgeous. That was the only word I could think of. She wore her author armor, as I thought of it. The long cardigan, scarf, and jeans with brown boots.

Then she turned to look at me.

Then I saw her eyes.

Then my heart stopped beating.

Then it started again, but a lot faster.

Then she smiled.

Then it stopped again.

Then I smiled.

Then she blushed.

Then she looked away again.

Then I was sad.

But those eyes. Those wide grey eyes, like a stormy night, or a perfect winter day. Those wide eyes sparkling with hope, yet clouded over with something… I don't know… like the loss of faith in the world.

My band mates had told me that she was hot, but she really wasn't. I mean, she was. She totally was. But the word that came to mind wasn't hot, it was gorgeous, as I had said before.

I had thought they were kidding me when they said that there was this blonde writer who was totally my type.

But just sitting here looking at her, I would tell they were being dead serious. She had not even spoken yet, and I was captivated by her.

I just hoped that I wouldn't feel like I was losing brain cells when she spoke. I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the case though, considering she was a writer, and a super popular one at that.

"I just want you to know that I didn't call you here to have an exclusive interview with me. If that was what you were hoping for, feel free to leave now," I said, secretly hoping that she didn't leave. But I didn't need someone using me for my money again. Not after last time.

Se didn't leave though. She just smiled calmly, not taking her eyes of the horizon. "An interview would have been nice, but I didn't expect one."

Her voice was nice too. It sounded like a reader's voice. Date a reader. That's what my mother always told me.

"That's good. Because I was really hoping that you wouldn't leave," I said, surprising myself with my openness. I don't know, but I suppose it was because her aura was so calming and relaxing.

"Well, I don't want to leave, so we're on the same page there. But, why did you call me here. I hope it wasn't to ask me to shut down my page," she said, surprising me. That had not even occurred to me. Not that I wanted to ask her to do that.

"No, no, nothing like that Annabeth," I assured her. She was still gazing out onto the water, to at all surprised that I knew her name. I smiled. She was truly radiant.

"Why then?" she asked me. Coming from someone else, it might have seemed pushy, but she said it in such a serene voice, it sounded like she was asking me how I was doing.

"Because I would like to take you out on a date," I said, being blunt about it. I wanted to take this woman out. So why hide it?

She looked flustered. I felt almost bad for breaking her out of her calm.

"I would like that," she answered me, smiling sweetly. But real sweet, not fake sweet. I grinned.

"Then follow me," I told her.

"W-wait. Now?" she said, her voice rising an octave. "I'm not dressed for a date," she explained.

I smiled at her, not able to believe that a woman so beautiful couldn't see it. "You look perfect," I told her, being completely honest.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to blush. She was so cute when she blushed. Gods, I had barely even met the girl and I had asked her out, and was already crushing hard.

I had to admit, that was definitely a new feeling. Usually the girl's crushed on me, not the other way around. And with my ex girlfriend, Clarisse, I never really felt like this. We dated for a while, but it was slowly eased into, not like this. Not like this at all.

I stood up from the dock, and she followed immediately. I had been prepared to wait for her to take a million pictures, as Clarisse had when I showed her this place, but she didn't. I shouldn't be surprised though. I had to stop comparing Annabeth to Clarisse, because I already knew how the comparisons would turn out. Annabeth would be better. That didn't mean I wasn't curious though.

"No pictures?" I asked, trying not to make it sound like she should have.

"Nope. I prefer to remember things in my head. The old fashioned way. They mean more that way," Annabeth answered, still seeming at ease from the lake.

I marveled at how perfect she was. That was exactly what I thought too. I didn't even carry around my phone. Just kept it in my car unless I needed to have it.

Then we split apart, and I didn't fail to notice the ache in my heart as we did, but we would be together again soon.

I hopped into my black Jeep, and she climbed into her gray one, which was way cooler than mine. I sped off then, toward this diner that I loved near by, Olympus Cafe, and Annabeth followed behind.

In the rearview mirror I could see Annabeth bopping her head to a driving beat, which I assumed was another Panic! At The Disco song, seeing as that was what she was listening to when she arrived at the lake.

I pulled into a parking spot at the diner, cutting the engine, and Annabeth pulled in a few spots over, before climbing out of her car. I got out of my Jeep too, holding the diner door open for her when she walked in. She took the door from me though once she was through, making me go in first. She was literally too perfect. If that was even possible.

Once we were seated a waiter immediately came over to us and took our order, the best thing about this place was that you were served super quickly, and we got to talking.

It was casual talking, just getting to know each other more, although I felt like I already knew her so well, even without knowing her if that makes sense. Probably doesn't.

When there was a lull in conversation Annabeth finally got around to asking the question I knew she would eventually ask. "Why me? I mean, why did you ask me out? Not that I'm complaining," by then end I was laughing because Annabeth was so flustered trying not to sound rude.

"My bandmate, the one you've met before, Grover, basically told me that there was this super gorgeous chick who wrote one of our fanpages, and that she was totally my type, and that I should meet her. A few days later, here we are. It's been awhile since I opened up, which I'm sure you knew, since you write one of our fanpages, and I wanted to try it out. And I'm really glad that I did," I rambled out.

Annabeth was blushing furiously now, and looking down at her lap. "I'm really glad you did too. I'm also glad you're not a self centered star, because then we wouldn't have anything to talk about," she said, looking up at me in a way that drove me crazy, although I doubt she meant to do that.

"What do you mean? Aren't you an expert on Sons of Poseidon?" I asked her, confused now. She write our most popular fanpage. How could she not be able to talk all about us.

"Not really. I made Oh. My. Gods. as my senior thesis on reporter writing, and it got really popular and made a lot of money, so I kept up with it," at this she looked down again, although I could tell she wasn't done. I waited. "I actually don't like your band at all. Your bandmates are cool, and fun to hang with, but your music just isn't my style. So I don't know anything about you. Only what I have to for my articles," she confessed.

I was honestly super relieved. He wasn't a fangirl. And I should have guessed that she didn't like our music, considering that she was listening to Panic! At The Disco, which was as different from our music as possible.

And now I didn't have to be worried about her being a gold digger. Phew. I didn't even realize that could have been a concern, but I'm super glad it wasn't.

As the sun sank down over the horizon and our chatter didn't slow down the waitresses and waiters refilled our coffee over and over, until we were the only ones left in the diner, and then when it closed we took our conversations to the outdoors, riding in our Jeeps to the lake again, sitting out on the dock as the stars came out of hiding.

And I was in heaven, completely blissed out talking with Annabeth. I was at peace. And I had a feeling I would be feeling the same peace for years and years to come.

 _ **Thanks for reading, drop a favorite or review!**_


	11. Proposals

**Hi everyone! This chapter is going to be different than any previous ones, because it is going to be a lot of super mini one shots. I am completely obsessed with headcanons on pinterest, so I noticed there are a bunch of proposal ones, so I am going to make mini one shots out of some of them, so literally none of these ideas belong to me. Some are alternate reality, some are on the world of Demigods. BTW, It's Morgenstern! Drop a review, tell us if you liked it or didn't like it, doesn't matter, we care about your opinion. Also, we are running out of one shot idea's here guys! Send in some more please! Enjoy!**

 **Under The Light of The Moon**

 **Percy:**

I walked side by side with Annabeth, grasping her hand. I hope she couldn't feel the sweat on my palms, but I couldn't help it. I was super nervous. And who wouldn't be when they were about to propose? No one.

Annabeth and I had started dating a little over two years ago, which meant that I had been planning this day for a little over two years, seeing as I knew she was it for me the moment I had seen her.

I walked into the first coffee shop I saw, Olympus Coffee Shop, hoping to escape the cold and grab a steaming cup of joe, killing two birds with one stone.

No one was at the counter when I came in, but the dinging of the bell on the door brought a blonde haired woman out from the back of the little shop.

I pulled my gloves off, taking a moment to defrost before ordering. I brushed the snow off of my suit, and flipped my upturned jacket collar down, causing a heap of snow to fall to the floor.

"Hi sir, can I get you something?" the barista asked me, looking up. And I saw her eyes for the first time. The girl, Annabeth according to her name tag, had entrancing stormy grey eyes, the kind you get lost in, and I know I sure did right in that moment.

"Would it be too cliche to say a bit of your time?" I asked, hoping I didn't come off as creepy. I just really wanted to get to know this beautiful girl, work be damned.

Annabeth blushed, looking down quickly, before meeting my gaze again and saying, "Not at all. I would love some company on a day like today."

Oh, I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was never one to believe in love at first sight, but gods, when I met her I ate my words.

She was perfect, honestly, a vision sent down from heaven. She was smart, beautiful, kind, ambitious, determined, loving, I could go on forever. She was just too amazing, and I wasn't sure what I had done to deserve her, or what God looked down from Mount Olympus (Yes I believed in those Gods) and decided that I should walk into that coffee shop, but I sent up thanks to them every single day of my life. Because Annabeth was my life.

I looked over at her now, her face glowing and full of laughter, as it always was, and I couldn't help but smile. I was so unbelievably ready to ask this woman to marry me, and hopefully make her mine.

We stopped by the ocean, gazing out into the water, one of our favorite things to do in the summer, just relax by the ocean, but I couldn't help but look at Annabeth instead.

The moonlight might be reflecting off the ocean right now in a take your breath away way, but Annabeth was always more stunning. If you couldn't tell, I was very in love.

As Annabeth turned to look at me, a smile filling her face, I took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. Then I began.

"Annabeth, when I look into your eyes, I get a peaceful feeling. With you everything seems beautiful. I promise that I will be with you through every moment, and support you through every up and down of your life. You make my life wonderful and worth living, and I love you so much for it. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I said, calmly, trying not to mince my words or mumble.

Annabeth had her hands over her mouth, and there were tears leaking out of her eyes. "I love you too Percy. Of course I will marry you!" She practically shouted in happiness. I grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger before rising to a stand, picking her up on the way, and kissing her, both of our smiles getting in the way in the best way possible.

I was so ready to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman, and hopefully create a family with her, and I couldn't wait for our adventure to begin.

 **Catching Apples**

 **Annabeth:**

I was sitting in the pavilion, drawing up some sketches for a new cabin for camp, one for children of Nike, the Goddess of Victory. I had been working on it for awhile, glad that I was finally being recognized as an architect.

It also meant that I didn't have much time to eat, or more like I didn't take much time to eat, and now, as I was nearing the end of my planning, I was starving.

"Hey! Percy! Toss me some fruit," I shouted out to my boyfriend, who was standing by the fruit bar. I had sent him over there a few minutes ago, and he still wouldn't pick something, because even at the age of twenty-five, he still had to be forced to eat his fruits and vegetables.

I turned back around, until a second later I felt something coming toward me. I spun and caught the fruit that Percy had thrown to me, and when I saw what fruit it was, I almost had a heart attack.

The rest of the kids in the pavilion at the moment all quieted down, everyone staring at the fruit in my hand.

An apple.

Percy just stood there, looking confused between me and the quiet campers, all still waiting to see what happened next.

"What?" he finally asked everyone still staring at him.

"Uh, Percy? You do realize that throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece was a proposal, right?" I asked him, waiting for him to get that look of horror that came over his face whenever someone suggested something that meant growing up a little.

"I know, do you want the ring too?" he asked, grinning at me. My eyes went super wide, and all the girl's in the growing crowd awwed at us.

Then I was flying across the room, throwing myself into Percy's arms, and crying with joy. "Yes, yes, a gillion times yes!" I told him as he pressed his lips to my own.

"I thought you knew that a gillion isn't a number Wise Girl," he said smiling at me. I playfully hit him, and he mocked pain, because that was just the kind of couple we were, and I loved it. I loved him, more than anyone could possible imagine.

Next thing I knew Percy was slipping a real ring onto my finger, and Piper was shoving her way through the crowd and then throwing herself at me, hugging me and congratulating me.

Jason, Leo, Will, and Nico came up and gave Percy those bro hug things, and lots of other campers came up to congratulate us, and then two girl's shoved their way through the crowd, enveloping me in their embraces.

One of them was Rachel Dare, one of my good friends, and then other was… no way! Thalia was back!

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth! You're engaged! Percy called me in for the proposal, but it was so much more exciting to watch than hear about!" she squealed to me, showing more excitement than I had ever seen her use.

"I know!" I said back, easily matching her enthusiasm level. I couldn't believe that Percy had actually taken the next step. Although, by this point, when all of our friends were married and some had kids, if he hasn't proposed soon, I would have.

Percy had stepped up, and I had said yes. I was engaged. I was engaged to the man I love. And man, did I love it.

This isn't the end, but I have a note to make. First, those were super cheesy, I know, but I loved them, and I wanted to write them for myself, even if none of you liked them. There is still one more, but it is kind of different. It also going to be shorter than the others. So just… be warned.

 **Shoelaces**

 **Percy:**

I walked over to where Annabeth was talking to one of the Aphrodite campers. As I came closer I heard that they were talking about me. I hid behind one of the pillars in the pavilion, hoping to eavesdrop on them.

"Are you guy going to get married?" the young camper asked Annabeth. Annabeth nearly choked on her olives, and I wasn't far behind, making a few spluttering noises before I remembered I was supposed to be hiding.

"Oh my gods no! Well, maybe, but not yet! We're only sixteen!" Annabeth managed to get out around her choking.

And then a plan began to from in my head. Cue the evil villain laugh.

I waited a little longer, until it looked like the young camper was about to leave. Then I walked over to them, standing across from Annabeth. The camper continued leaving, but I noticed that she hovered behind the same pillar I had, probably trying to get some juicy new gossip.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth greeted me, looking at me suspiciously. I lowered myself to one knee, in the same position someone proposing would go down into.

Annabeth's eyes bugged out of her head, and all the campers turned to watch, blatantly staring.

"You better not be proposing Percy Jackson!" Annabeth warned, but her voice was shaky.

Then I tied my shoelaces up.

Annabeth:

When Percy lowered himself to one knee, my eyes popped out of my head, and all thoughts flew out of my mind.

My heart was racing super hard. Was he proposing?

"You better not be proposing Percy Jackson!" I told him sternly, but the desired effect was not there, as my voice came out shaky and uneven.

It was shaky because, what would I even say if he did propose what would I say? No?! Lots of demigods got married early. But we were only sixteen! Oh my gods, was he going to propose?! He was kneeling down!

Then he tied his shoe, trying to cover the laughter bubbling over from his throat. My vision went red. Who in Hades did he think he was, pranking me like that? He sure as hell wasn't someone who wasn't going to be sore in the morning.

"Dude, you better run!" Some random camper called out from the audience, noticing how angry I was.

Percy looked up and at me, and the second he saw my face his smile instantly disappeared, replaced with fear. "Thanks bro!" he called out into the crowd before scrambling to his feet and sprinting off.

I sprinted after him, ready to teach him a lesson. He was super fast, I will give him that, but I was faster, and just as I was pouring on the speed to catch him I noticed where we were running. The ocean. No, no, no! I knew the second he hit the water I would lose him. He would either swim away faster than I could possibly follow, or if I tried going after him, he would be able to control the waves, making it impossible.

I doubled my efforts, determined to catch him before he got to the shoreline, and teach him what he got for doing things like that fake proposal.

Just as I was reaching out to grab him, his foot touched the first inch of water and I was instantly suspended in the air by a giant tendril of water.

On the ground Percy was laughing his head off, no longer scared for his life. "I heard you talking to that girl in the pavilion, and I had to prank you! It as too good to miss! And I know I might be killed for this, but you need to cool off," Percy finished before the tendril started moving.

"Percy! Don't you dare!" I just finished shouting at him before I was being thrown out into the ocean, and covered in water.

Oh that boy has another thing coming to him, I thought as I began the swim back to land.


	12. The Battle

_**Hi everyone, it's Grumps. Sorry for the wait, I tend to get writer's block pretty much every time I make these. As you probably know, it takes me a lot longer to write these than Morgenstern. Anyway, I really hope you like it - and don't forget to leave a review. It means a lot to us and keeps the ideas flowing. Enjoy!**_

 **Annabeth:**

Period 7. Math. Last class of the day, easy right? Wrong. With the amount of work we get, combined with the people in my class, it can really be a living nightmare. Seriously. I rushed into the classroom, frantically trying not to drop my stuff like an idiot. Taking a seat at my desk in the very last row, I looked around to see that I wasn't actually all that late.

On most days, I was the first to arrive in the classroom, but today I had just gotten back from a student council election meeting. Most people at the school already knew that I, Annabeth Chase, was running for the student body president, but my math teacher, Mr. D, seemed to either not notice, or to not care. I know, seems like a lot to handle. But I'm one of the smartest people in the school, not to brag, and everyone knew it.

And there was little doubt in my mind that I wouldn't win, except for one problem. I, of course, wasn't the only one running. My rival? None other than Percy Jackson, the most popular (and arrogant) boy in the school, I don't know why though, considering he didn't have a ounce of common sense his entire head, even if he was as smart as me. At least on paper. But, that was the norm at Half-Blood High. Meanwhile, I had just started doodling some shaded spirals on my homework when Mr. D had declared the beginning of class. Here we go. I thought as he began yapping away like an annoying chiwawa.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As you all know, I've been absent for the past three days. So," he paused, wandering around the room as he spoke, looking each and every one of us in the eye, "I've put together a pop quiz to make sure everyone has been reviewing their notes while the sub was here."

As he finished, several students in the class groaned, one of them being Percy Jackson, and several tried to, not so discretely, flip through their notes now, trying to cram, before Mr. D slammed their books shut. Of course Percy had gotten into this class. He always had to one-up me, in just about everything. And, he would rub it in my face, every single time. As Mrs. Wilson sauntered around, handing out the quizzes, I gave a brief, dark glare at Percy. If looks could kill...

For a while the only sounds on the room where the scratching of pencils on paper, and the shuffling of shoes on the floor. I concentrated on my test, and Percy concentrated on his.

"Please pass your quizzes up to the front, I'll be grading them shortly. For now, you guys can work on the rest of page 211 from yesterday." Mr. D rasped as we all began passing our completed tests to the front of the room. I opened my textbook while sighing, glancing at the clock hanging above the doorway. 3:09...only ten more minutes, I thought, already one-fourth of the way done with the work we'd been assigned.

Staring blankly at the paper, subtle movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Curious, I turned my head slightly, trying not to let a disgusted look appear on my face. Percy Jackson, leaning over to whisper quietly to his best friend, Grover. I always thought of him as a sidekick of Percy's, but you could never be too sure.

Returning my gaze to my own paper, I carelessly scribbled answers down and finished. But before I could raise my hand to say it, Jackson raised his hand instead.  
"I'm finished." He announced, and I noticed him giving me a "beat that!" kind of look. I gritted my teeth in anger, grasping my pencil tightly in my hand.  
"Alright, you can study your notes until class is over. There's only about...six minutes left." Mr. D said to him.

Anger mixed with intense annoyance swelled inside my mind, and I tried hard not to say anything. Silently scanning over the material, I waited, sitting painfully, for the class to finally end. Maybe Percy can beat me once, but never a second time. I was as sure of that as I was sure that my name was Annabeth Chase.

 **Time Jump: The Next Day**

After Percy "beat" me in math the day before, I had grown even more desperate to win the elections. To improve my chances, I had signed up for the school newspaper club. Pretty lame, I know, but school participation is key when it comes to things like this. Of course, I was unaware of who was in the club, but I wasn't so worried. Couldn't be that bad, as long as I didn't run into Jackson.

As soon as I walked in the doorway, there he was, basically ruining my day. Of all the clubs. Percy didn't even like writing! I knew damn well that we were both doing this for one sole reason: to defeat the opponent. Mr. Nelson walked over to me before Percy could start his usual mudslinging.

"Welcome to the club! I'm sure you'll like it here, because we're all about writing. And if you aren't sure about something, feel free to ask. In fact," he paused to scan the class and students before adding, "Percy can show you around. Otherwise, come right to me. Enjoy." When his words sunk in, I immediately realized the horrified and disgusted expression plastered on my face. Work together with...Percy?! I really wasn't going to make it now. I began to panic as Percy approached, the look on his face almost identical to mine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Annabeth Chase." I flinched at the way he spat my last name. I sighed, secretly hoping that for once, I wouldn't get involved in drama.

"Look," I said, "Can we just get this over with?" I requested nonchalantly, trying my very hardest to stay calm. No worries, he's only your arch nemesis! I thought to myself. I expected some disrespectful, snarky comment in return, but he actually nodded understandingly. As he began giving me a mini tour of the room, I could tell that he felt the same way I did; both of us were acting much different than we felt inside. Although, I surprisingly began to lighten up as he didn't pose any threat at the moment. I remained obediently quiet until he had finished the tour.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Just pick a topic and write about it." He explained simply.

"Oh. Alright, thanks!" I replied politely, sounding a tad too cheerful. I shrugged it off still, walking causally away. I just spoke to Percy without using a comeback? Huh. This day was getting weirder by the minute.

"Hey, Annabeth! Wait up!" I heard Percy call. Turning backwards, I was shocked as he accidentally barreled right into me without warning. I dropped all of books in the middle of the hall. Great. "Shoot. Sorry, let me help." He said guiltily, bending down with me to retrieve my books.

"Thanks. What did you want again?" I asked, partially shocked that we were having a normal conversation for once.

"Oh, right. I wanted to tell you something important..." he trailed off.

"What?" I questioned, intrigued.

He sighed; inhaling before he blurted, "I'm dropping out of the competition. For me, and partially for you too." I was so shocked, I thought it could have been a dream.

"What? No that's crazy! You've come so far, and-" he cut me off rather abruptly.

"Yeah, I know. But you've worked so hard, and I really think you deserve it." He said, avoiding my gaze.

"Well...if you're not doing it, then I'm not doing it either." I said, trying not to wince. As much as I wanted to win, it was mainly to beat Percy anyways, which isn't what I wanted anymore. Percy stood, trying to protest, but I spoke up. "Nope! That's my final answer." I said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. We were both shocked, but it felt good. He stood there, smiling like an idiot. I laughed slightly, before smoothly walking away. I guess in the end, we both won the battle, although, you know what they say.

I'll win the war!

 _ **Its Morgenstern now. Grumps forgot to add and end note, and I wanted one in here, and I'm too lazy to message her to add one, so I am just writing one. I hoped you lied it, Grumps worked super hard on it. Till next time! Bye!**_


	13. Percy Jackson & The Olympics

**_Hi everyone and very Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it!This chapter is based off of Pinterest / tumblr post, so there is my disclaimer. After this chapter neither me nor Grumps will post another one shot until we get at least 5 reviews. I totally hate being this author, but we spend a lot of time and effort on these updates, and we almost never get reviews. And speaking of reviews, thank you to Death Fury, our only loyal reviewer. All right, Morgenstern out. Enjoy!_**

 **Annabeth _:_**

I sat in the bleachers cheering along with the crowd, adding to the deafening Thunder in the pool area.

It was the first meet of the swimming season, and I was here along with the rest of the student body, rooting for our school's boys team, Trident High Boy's Swim, and booing our rival team, Olympus High Jets.

Not that it was much of a competition. We had Percy Jackson. He was incredible, completely in his element in the water. He was always meters away from the competition, and he sped even more during the freestyle, where he was swam the entire way under water. Yeah. He held the record for breath-holding in our school, his time at 8 minutes and 23 seconds.

My boyfriend was a swimming legend. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we were dating. Two years strong!

Percy slapped his hand on the wall, finishing the butterfly and record-breaking time. The crowd eruptive, everyone chanting his name.

 **Time Jump: End of Meet**

 **Annabeth:**

I leaned against Percy's car, waiting for him to come out of the locker room. When he emerged there was a huge grin splitting his face. He gave me a sweet peck on my lips when he reached me before we got in the car and headed to the Olive, our traditional after meet Cafe.

"Someone's smiley," I said, mirroring his grin.

"One of the men there was a college Scout!" He told me, practically bursting with excitement.

"You're only a sophomore though," I exclaimed, astounded.

"Yeah, a sophomore who is just guaranteed a spot to UCLA," he beamed.

I gasped. "No flipping way!" I shouted and he nodded, the grin never wavering. "That's your dream school!"

"I know!" He said. we probably sound like a bunch of teenage girls. I mean, I was one, but it was cute to see him like that, all squealy and excited.

Than it hit me. UCLA. In California. Across the country. And my family barely had the money to put me through Community College. And there were no full rides anywhere on the west coast just for being smart.

I put on a strong face for him though, because this was too good for me to ruin for him, and college was still two years away. We had time before I had to worry about the love of my life leaving me.

 **Time Jump: End of Senior year**

 **Percy:**

I ran up to Annabeth in the hallway and threw myself onto her back, before quickly hopping to the floor so I didn't knock her over.

"Hey you. What's up?" She asked, turning around to face me.

" Oh not much. Just signed on with UCLA. How about you?" I asked her, putting on a nonchalant face.

A quick pang of sadness flashed through her eyes, confusing me, before she broke out into a grin, hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you Percy!" She told me, making my heart swell with love.

But something seemed off. Everything seemed forced. I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls until we are out into the courtyard.

"When do they want you out there?" She asked me.

"In two weeks for pre year practices. Why?" I asked confused. That confusion only grew as her face crumpled with sadness.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" I asked her, worried about her. I hated to see her this upset.

She looked down quickly before looking back up to meet my eyes and saying, "I'm breaking up with you Percy. You will understand one day," she told me, a single tear falling from her eye before she turned around and ran away from me. I would have nightmares about that single tear for ages, torturing myself about what she meant by "You will understand one day."

Everything buzzed around me, a dull humming, and my vision blurred with the tears burning my eyes. It was like a scene from a movie right after an explosion. And that was what it felt like. Like my heart had exploded. I thought we were forever. I loved her more then life and I had thought that she felt the same. I was crying silent tears as I dropped to the ground in the courtyard, my legs no longer able to hold me up. She was my everything. She was my motivation and inspiration. What would I do without her? Why would I want to go on without her? Why did she all of a sudden leave me? Why?

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but when I finished I picked myself up, broken heart and all, and drove home. The sooner I was in California the better. The sooner I was away from her and these memories crushing in on me the better.

 **Annabeth:**

I sat on my bed, sobbing my eyes out. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. When Percy had told me that he had signed with UCLA I had felt my whole world crash down on top of me.

Percy thought that we are going to UCLA, because we had never talks about my family's Financial issues. And if I told him that I couldn't go, he would make some elaborate lie to the college on why he couldn't go, so we could stay together. And I wouldn't stand in the way of his dreams.

So I let him go, no matter how much it hurt. I did it for him, and maybe one day I could explain, but not today.

 **Time Jump: Junior Year of College**

 **Annabeth:**

"Let's go Annabeth! Dive for it!" My coach told to me as I hit the sand on yet another ball.

When Percy had left, without saying goodbye, I ended up going to NYU with a large amount of Merit money, and then head throw myself into girls volleyball. I was super good actually, on track for the Olympics next year in Rio. Who would have thought.

I won't lie and say that I only got into a summer sport for myself, but I also hope to be able to see Percy this year. Swimming in volleyball. Summer sports. Summer Olympics.

He had ended up going to the Olympics during his freshman year of college and earning for gold medals, and 3 silver ones. It had been so painful to watch him live his dreams and not be at his side to cheer him on, but I also was happy to know that I had helped him achieve that goal, by letting him go. A bittersweet happiness.

And now, I basically had a perfect opportunity to see person again, and maybe explain to him why I had broken up with him. And tell him that I never stopped loving him. And I was scared out of my damn mind.

 **Time Jump: Olympics**

 **Percy:**

I was frozen in place. She was here! Why was Annabeth here? I had thought I was over her, I had tried to be over her, but apparently it had it worked, because the moment I had seen her in the American beach volleyball uniform I was flooded with memories. We had been so in love, and yet she attended it. And without explanation. And as stupid as it was, I still loved her. I still hold on to the hope that she had done it for reasons beyond my knowledge, and I held on to that hope with the single phrase that she had other before she left. You will understand one day.

Then she was in front of me. "Hi Percy. Long time no see," She said, fiddling with her hands. I could tell she was very nervous to see me, because back in the good old days she would never have been caught dead saying long time no see.

"Why?" Was the only answer I could formulate.

She cast her eyes downward, before looking at me again. "For you. You would never have gone to UCLA without me and I couldn't let you pass that up," she explained, looking like she was going to cry.

"But we were going to go together! Why would I have to go without you?" I practically shouted at her, getting more and more confused. She love me so she let me go? What?

"I was never going to go to UCLA. I don't know how you never noticed, but my family was poor. I could barely go to NYU with Merit money," she explained to me. I gaped at her. "I'm sorry Percy," she told me, sadness feeling her voice before she walked away again. I made the mistake of letting her go once though, and never again would I let that happen. I had her back, and my life already was looking up. As cliche as it sounded.

"Annabeth!" I called out, getting her to turn around and look at me.

"Do you still love me?" I asked her to smaller voice, scared for her answer.

"I never stopped," She responded shyly, a small smile forming on her face.

I think my heart rebuild itself right there and then.

I rushed forward and picked her up, swinging her around and crushing her lips against my own.

"Neither did I."

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed that one! We are running out of ideas here though, so please send some in! Till next time! Bye!**_


	14. The New Kid From Hell

_**Grumps and I talked and we decided that we are going to continue the One Shots, not for all of you, but for us because we like to write, although they are going to come much more spaced out. And we are no longer going to ask for reviews, because you are all apparently unable to leave those, considering we asked for five. Only five! And we got zero. So either way, I don't know how many more of these we will write, considering that we are running out of ideas for them. This idea came from Pinterest/Tumblr because that is the only way we are finding them at the moment, if the school system us different than yours it is because I am writing about high school from the perspective of an American middle schooler. Enjoy, or don't, we don't really care anymore.**_

 **Nico:**

I walked into the high school, and I immediately wanted to leave. I should never have let Hades convince me to be a normal boy and come to school. This was going to suck. I mean, from what I had heard from Percy, people in high school, hated goths, which I was, hated people who were gay, which I was, and they hated people who were too smart, too dumb, or too unathletic. And people who had dead relatives, don't even bother trying to fit in.

Check, check, check, check. The only thing I wasn't was unathletic and dumb. I was going to stick out like a… well, like a child of Hades.

I thought about lowering my head and trying to blend in here, like I always used to, but than thought better of it. I wanted to be able to enjoy myself a little, and that meant being popular. Which meant using my demigod created athleticism to make friends, and to pretend I didn't hate everyone. Easy. Not.

So instead I held my head up and walked with fabricated confidence to the nearest student. I came up to this girl who looked like she could probably be popular and asked with the most indifferent voice I could muster, "Hey, can you point me to the office?"

"Oh! You must be new! Of course, just follow the hallway until you see the huge glass doors!" she answered me in an overly peppy and happy voice. Definitely one of the popular kids.

I followed her directions and ended up in the office like she said I would. "You must be the new boy. Here is your schedule, locker combination, and your gym locker combination," she said, handing me a little packet of papers.

"Thanks," I said to her as I shot her a small smile and left the office, following the directions on the map she had included to find my locker.

It was close, so I didn't have to walk too far to get there. I quickly set up my locker, putting a shelf in and getting my books situated, before grabbing my laptop and heading into my homeroom just before the bell rang.

The classroom was full of students, all of whose eyes locked onto me when I stepped into the room. My mind told me to drop my head and quickly find a seat, but I forced myself to keep up the air of confidence. "Hey. I'm Nico. You can call me Nico. Yes, I am new. No, that doesn't mean you need to be nice to me. No, you should not try to pick on me," I spouted off, trying to seem cool. It worked. I saw the popular boys, the ones wearing the varsity jackets in the back nod their heads and wave me over.

I decided to go with it, because I really didn't have anything better to do with my time. "Sup Nico. You play any sports?" The one who looked like the leader asked me, giving me a once over.

I had traded my black hoodie in for a Duke college sweatshirt, and it had hopefully added color to my outfit, so I didn't look as goth. I still had my converse on, but I had stopped in the bathroom to make my hair into a crafted swoop that was all the rage these days.

"Yeah. I dabble," I said, pulling a chair around and sitting in it backwards, the essence of coolness.

The boys went back to bantering, and I hopped in every once in awhile to make them happy, but my mind was elsewhere.

I took out my schedule and looked through it, figuring out what periods to look forward to in my day.

 **First Period: Math**

 **Second Period: Science**

 **Third Period: LAE (Language Arts Enrichment)**

 **Fourth Period: Art**

 **Fifth Period: Language Arts**

 **Lunch**

 **Sixth Period: Gym/Language (Latin)**

 **Seventh Period: History**

Alright, I could work with that schedule. I quickly checked the board, and found out that today was the day that I had gym. Wonderful, I didn't have to wait to become popular, although I still wasn't sure that that was the best option.

The bell rang. Time for math. I'm so excited! Not.

 **Time Jump: Gym**

I walked out of the locker room in my gym clothes, and waited for the teachers to announce what we would be doing today. Hopefully not football. I could not do football, and no demigod abilities would be able to help me with that.

"Alright students! Today we will be running! And to motivate those of you who think you are all that and don't try, the person who places first will get this," the gym teacher said, holding up a $20 gift card to Applebees, which was apparently a very popular restaurant.

Everyone cheered, already beginning to stretch. I joined in, hoping not to stand out. No one was nervous that the goth boy would beat them after all, but they would be after today.

We filed outside to the track, getting in a glob at the starting line. "Four laps. The mile. No cheating, or I will send you to the office. Ready, set, go!" the teacher shouted, and we were off.

I took off at a sprint, which was much faster than everyone else's. I could practically hear them thinking that I was stupid, starting out so fast. But I kept the sprint going, not slowing down for the entire first lap, making the coaches jaw drop. Then I kept it up for the second lap, by that point lapping everyone but the front runners, although they were not far away, and I kept my sprint up for the third lap, now lapping everyone and coming up on passing the back of the pack again.

At this point I was breathing slightly heavy, which was actually really good considering that I was in no means the most athletic demigod. I started the last lap with my consistent sprinting, and once I hit halfway I poured on all of my extra energy, somehow running even faster than I had been before, and I crossed the finish line on no time.

The coach clicked his stopwatch, which he had taken out sometime after the first lap. I stayed standing, breathing in and out slowly, trying to regain my breath.

"You. What's your name?" the coach called out to me, walking over to where i was standing against the fence, watching the runners finish their second lap.

"Nico, sir," I replied, a little nervous that he was calling me out.

"No need for sir, Nico. How did you do that?" he questioned me further.

"Do what?" I asked, confused. Yeah, I had run fast, but surely he had seen some fast runners before.

"Do what?! You just left my top runner in the dust and shattered our school record, which was 5:24!" he shouted, very excited.

"Oh, I don't know. I just like running. Um, what did I get?" I wondered, trying to give a good answer while not revealing my secret.

"Well Nico, you just ran the mile in 3:48," he said, showing me the stopwatch. "That's five seconds off of the world record!" he looked like a kid on Christmas morning who had just been given a puppy.

I pretended to look shocked, but in reality I already knew that. That was the record for non demigod runners. One of the Hermes campers had run the mile in just over a minute. But we were forbidden from running competitively, because that would be cheating, and apparently we were not allowed to have something good for us, only the bad things like fighting Titans, Giants, and almost dying a million times.

"Say, would you want to join the track team Nico, seeing as it is the Spring?" Coach asked. I shrugged and told him sure. Being a track star couldn't hurt my popularity.

Once everyone finally finished, and coach bragged about me to all of them, and gifted me with the Applebee's card, we went inside.

In the locker rooms, the boys all congratulated me, although I could tell that most of them were resentful to my ability. And I couldn't care less.

Next I had to go to History. Everyone was complaining about how mean the teacher was, and how she always hated the students because they didn't know anything about the topics she was teaching, even though she hadn't taught them yet.

"Alright class. We will be beginning a new topic today. I am going to be teaching you all about Greek Mythology," the teacher announced.

I put my head in my hands and groaned out loud. It must have been louder than I thought, because everyone looked at me.

The teacher continued. "We will be starting with a pop oral quiz as per usual, so I will ask each of you questions until you get one wrong, where you will get that many points added onto you grade. Let's start with the boy who decided to be distracting," she said, turning to me.

She must have been as mean as everyone said, because she was smiling as she thought of a question to ask me. "Can you name any of the Olympians? As many as you can please," she finally landed on.

"Hades," I began, but then someone shouted out.

"Of course the goth kid knows that one!"

The teacher quickly quieted him, and looked at me expectantly.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes, and if you count her, Hestia," I finished. The teacher was looking at me with shock, but soon her eyes narrowed and she continued the quiz.

"Who killed the Stymphalian birds?" she asked next.

"Heracles," I told her, confident this time.

"Wrong! It was Hercules!" Someone in the class shouted again.

"Be quiet. He is right, Heracles is the Greek name of Hercules," the teacher told them. I smiled. "How many years did Odysseus spend trying to get home?" she asked next.

"Ten years," I replied.

This continued for a while, the teacher seeming to earn more and more respect for me as she went.

Then another member of the peanut gallery shouted. "We get it! He's good at this! What's he gonna do next, speak Greek?"

"Μπορώ να το κάνω και αυτό," I said.

Everyone looked at me, including the teacher.

I could get used to this.

 **Bye!**


	15. Shameless Shoutout

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but it is something worth reading and looking into! My friend TheForsakenCourier, is writing a story based off a video game, and I personally don't play many video games but the content is still really good, and he only has six views on his latest chapter, I feel bad, so can you all help him out and check out his story? We all know how important it is to give new writers a real shot on this site! Thank you all, and go check him out, see you for a now decided Christmas Special in December!


End file.
